Tough Like That - Ride Along Series
by RobinScorpio
Summary: Jerry is back and he wants the cure. Feedback gets more chapters. The full descr is in the first chapter. I will change the rating when we get to M chapters. Posting new chaps per request.
1. Chapter 1

**Tough Like That - Ride Along Series**

Robin has been assigned a body guard. Jerry has been active but invisible. As part of this assignment she goes on a ride along with him and his partner. Sabrina is pregnant and Patrick may or may not be the father but what Robin did figure out was that she could not be the left flank with Patrick and another woman on his right again. She was done with that. By February the couple divorced. Robin and Maxie got a bigger place and Maxie subleted to the hot new detective.

Maxie was only gone for two weeks. She came home to find that Britt had a secret. She blew the secret out of the water and Dante was grateful. However, Lulu couldn't handle it. She left deciding she couldn't raise Britt's chil. (I hate Lulu and Luke. So... ) She has been helping Dante with Rocco.

Sometimes in my story I incorporate a little of what I feel is the actor's Twitter personality. Yeah and since this is a fantasy story for Robin while in captivity her HIV has been cured via a bone marrow transplant. Inspired by real life events. If RC doesn't want to handle it, I reserve the right to exercise the same decision ; )

**Chapter 1 Moving Day**

Robin and Maxie were moving into their new cottage. They had rented the place. The both had lost the loves of their lives and needed to lean on each other. Robin was shocked to see the handsome detective helping lug in boxes.

"Hi." She waved then glanced at Maxie.

"Oh, that is Nathan. He is the guy that I subletted the apartment to." Maxie made introductions.

"I am also the detective assigned to protect you. I was trying too hard to get the job and was in your mother's office when she got the information on Jerry Jacks. She suspects he is working with the Jeromes." Nathan tried to break the ice. Anna thought it was a good segue into the protection detail but Robin sighed.

"I can handle Jerry." He raised an eyebrow.

"I have dealt with him for a year. All he wants from me is the cure. Once I get that he will leave me alone." His steel blue met her brown.

"So you are thinking of helping an international terrorist in the hopes that he will just let you live because you shook on it?" He asked. She pursed her lips taken aback by his attitude.

"I am not so foolish. He held a gun in my face and was going to kill me because he was duped out of the cure. I do know that he will need to disappear. I find it amusing that you can stand there and be condescending considering you have no experience with the freak." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Jerry Jacks, dealt in petty crimes at first. Then progressed. Took on the alias of James Craig when he took the Metro Court hostage while working with Lorenzo Alcazar, deceased. He shot you in during that hostage situation and you were stitched together with tape and fishing wire. He later blackmailed you into a relationship with Nikolas..."

"So you did your homework but it is nothing compared to being face to face with that demented maniac." Robin spat but he stared at her. She was feisty, bound to be a challenge. The job was never easy and besides he wasn't looking forward to babysitting anyway/

"No you are right. I have never met the man but orders are orders Dr. Scorpio Drake. I am not exactly gung ho about babysitting detail but it is what it is." He said.

"It is just Scorpio now." He scratched the back of his head.

"I did not intend to be condescending but you seem to be making light of a serious situation. While he is at large you need protection. Do you agree?" Maxie watched the exchange. She almost went to microwave a bag of popcorn.

"Nate forgive her. She has problem accepting help when offered to her. She is generally not so ungrateful." Maxie smiled then ducked her head at the look Robin threw her way.

"It is not a problem. I will stay out of your way. In the mean time I am going to help you get these boxes inside and into the proper rooms. Okay?" He raised his eyebrows and spoke to her in tone that made her feel like a child, she ignored him but he just smirked and continued the task of moving them into the cottage.

Robin stretched as Maxie offered Nathan something to drink. "Too much lifting? Seriously we should have hired movers. I am not cut out for tough labor." Robin smiled at her cousin.

"I am just a little out of shape. I was shackled to a bed for a year and confined to a lab for another. I had no way to really work out. So I am just using muscles I haven't in a while." Nathan looked at her.

"You can always use your body. In fact when in situations such as you were it is best to do so. You can surprise your attacker if the right time occurs." Nathan offered. Robin looked at him.

"I am not saying do push-ups on a dirty floor. I am just saying there are ways. My partner and I spar at the gym. You ladies should join us. You live alone and you should know how to protect yourselves." Robin smirked at Maxie who was about to object. She didn't like going to the gym.

"Sure. When do we start?" Robin offered. Nathan smiled.

"Tomorrow." He offered. Robin bit back a smile. She believed him to likely be a caveman who took his babysitting duty too seriously. Yes, Jerry was a threat but she had been to therapy to help her cope. She would not live her life afraid.

"What would ever would we do without a strong man to protect us and teach us self-defense. I am really looking forward to your teaching me all of the tricks of the trade." She stood. "I am going to go get a shower." She walked out. Nathan looked at Maxie.

"Do you need help unpacking?" He asked. He liked Maxie. She was nice enough but quirky. Robin was standoffish and rude. He wondered what her problem was.

"No thanks. Forgive her. She is going through a tough time right now." She explained.

"I take it she would not like you apologizing for her. She can fight can't she?" She was too eager to get to the gym, Maxie chuckled.

"She is a Scorpio and a Devane. I am a Jones so it is in the bloodline. I am also an honorary Scorpio." She smiled. "Well since you did help us there is free beer and Pizza on us after you help us move some furniture around." He smiled. Maxie was definitely a hustler.

"So how does this protection thing work? Are you going to sleep in the small room that we were making a den?" He sighed.

"I planned to have someone here when I cannot be." Maxie thought for a moment.

"You can sleep in the fourth bedroom. Robin and I were arguing over which one would have it as the office but we can share the den for now." Maxie offered. She knew Robin's head would explode but she needed some excitement in her life.

Robin and Maxie were having a beer while Nathan paid for the pizza. "He is hot though right?"

"If you are into to robots." Robin said sourly.

Nathan grabbed the plates from the kitchen and a few more beers after setting the pizza on the coffee table. He approached the ladies robotically.

"Would you like anot" He imitated malfunctioning. Maxie gave Robin a look that said she was busted. Then she laughed. "Another beer?" He extended the beer to her and then to Maxie.

"Real cute and I was being sarcastic because you were so clinical earlier." He smiled.

"I do have a sense of humor Dr. Scorpio. I must say that I have never heard anyone refer to me as a robot before. Are you always this difficult? I mean insulting those who are trying to help you?" She looked at him.

"Paid to help? I am not being rude. She asked a question and I answered." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"What if I was a sensitive guy and your words hurt me? Words hurt Dr. Scorpio." He feigned pain.

"You are our roomie so you can call her Robin." Maxie chirped.

"What now?" Robin looked at Maxie.

"How can he protect you if he is not here all the time? What if Jerry comes in the middle of the night and he cannot get back here fast enough. Dante says he has a good reputation and if Anna put him on the case I would rather have him than some beat officer. Think about me Robin. Jerry scares me. And I cannot go another two years without you in my life so." Robin knew Maxie resorted to shallow to deflect but she did not sign on for a live in body guard.

"He doesn't need to live here to protect us." Robin argued.

"Actually it is convenient and saves on gas mileage." He smirked. _Ooh, if looks could kill. Her head is exploding. No comeback._

"I am sure you can be reimbursed for mileage." He shook his head. _This could be fun. _

"Cutbacks." He shrugged. She rolled her eyes then got up to go to her room. He noticed her walk. _Nice_

"I saw that." Maxie grinned. This was going to be fun.

"What did you see?" He challenged.

"Are you one of those guys who knows that he is hot? So you think that panties automatically come down for you? I am not ashamed to say you are hot but there are a lot of hot guys out there." He chuckled.

"I don't really look at myself in the mirror every day and tell myself that I am hot. I don't think about things like that but…. Thanks I guess." Maxie raised her eyebrow.

"You have no idea the affect that you have on women?" She asked.

"I notice when a woman has an affect on me. Right now you and I are having a conversation and you don't seem too affected." She challenged him with her eyes. He was full of it.

"I am immune." He laughed.

"And I am not a stereotype." She nodded.

"Touché." She raised her beer and he nodded.

"I don't think your cousin likes me very much." Maxie shrugged.

"She gives everyone the benefit of the doubt. She hates when people make decisions for her and especially without consulting her." He frowned.

"That is understandable but they do it because they care." She sighed.

"In this family in can be overkill and highly annoying." She smiled. "I have a date with a baby on Skype. Make yourself comfortable." She went upstairs.

**Chapter 2 The Way of The Master**

Dante looked at Maxie wondering what they were doing at the gym. Maxie just told him to sit back and watch. Nathan and Robin were in the ring.

"Ladies choice." He offered.

"I thought we were just going to go at it." She said and he bit back a smile. Ironically she did not blush but maintained a deadpan look.

"I prefer structure but if you want to warm up with typical self-defense moves we can do that. Might bore you though." He smirked.

"Aikido." She said. He bowed then smiled. She took a stance and he circled her. She tried to read him to anticipate his moves. She missed and went down. He immediately offered his hand to help her up but she refused it.

"You are rusty. How about we just train and save the sparring for later." Off her look he added, "You aren't doing me or yourself any favors. You haven't had to use it and when out of practice we all get rusty."

"Kung Fu." She tossed. He chuckled. She didn't give up and was feisty so he went a couple of rounds with her. She was good but she was still rusty. He bowed as did she.

"Have you ever done Yoga?" She nodded as she guzzled a bottle of water in an unladylike manner.

"Good. You are tiny but strong. You need to stretch and do some strength training to build back up your resistance. Did you experience any atrophy?" He asked.

"No but maybe…" She shook her head. "Never mind. Anyway, what are you the PCPD's very own personal trainer?" He laughed.

"Not any more. I tried it in college. I didn't have the patience but I am health conscious. I like to work out and I like to meditate, hike, rock climb. Things like that. However, I don't half ass it. I learn so that I know the risks." She nodded. She wasn't sure how to take him.

"Well at least my shooting isn't rusty." She said confidently.

"As long as you don't hesitate and allow it to be used against you which happens a lot." She stared at him.

"You are just like a douse of cold water." He shrugged.

"I am a realist and you should be careful with any weapon." He said.

Dante watched along with Maxie. "So are you trying to hook them up?" He asked.

"No but she could use a distraction and a lesson. She is so damn stubborn. How is Ben? I still cannot believe you call him Rocco." She mused.

"Ben reminds me of the rat." She laughed.

"Rocco reminds me of a dog. In fact there was a show about a dog…. What was it?" He smiled.

"Rocco's Modern life. It is just a nickname and he likes it. I named him Matteo Rocco Falconeri." He shrugged.

"I cannot believe you missed so much time. Have you heard from…" He shook his head.

"Let's not talk about her okay?" She could see that he was still hurt. Britt was not allowed contact with the child.

"I am very grateful that you have forgiven me." He looked at her.

"I understand. Once the smoke cleared I got it. She was doubting you from day one then smothered you. She was overcompensating because she was not carrying our child but…" He sighed.

"You love her. I can see that. Don't give up on her." He swallowed thickly.

"I tried and you know what I got? Divorce papers. I held on to them and then I signed them and I still keep trying. This is what we wanted and she bailed. How much longer am I supposed to hold on? Rocco was taken from parent's he knew and he had to adjust. She couldn't handle that and I am handling it. I need to focus on him." He looked at her. "He likes you."

"I am not using him as a substitute. I see Georgie. We Skype but it does hurt that Ellie is the one mothering her." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know that is tough." She sighed.

"Look at Robin. She was gone for two years and I am complaining about six months." She looked down.

"But you are not Robin." She looked at him.

"No but we were raised by the same man. We both have endured the abandonment of our parents and various other tragedies. I was born under a table at the Outback for goodness sake. Thing is, having her back reminded me that we are tough like that. When we are down, kicked in the teeth, hopeless and broken we rise. That is why we need to live together. We give each other strength because we understand each other." He looked at her. He never knew she could be so deep.

"Don't look so surprised." He laughed. "I know I drove you crazy."

"You did but I was just thinking that it is a great bond to have and I am glad that you have each other. You deserve to be happy." She shook her head.

"You don't believe in Karma? I am paying mine and I don't really deserve happiness but I am trying to." She admitted.

"You are wrong. You think that but worse people have found it and I have seen you grow even when you did annoy me." He smiled. "So uh… What is the Outback?" He asked and she laughed and told him about the restaurant and bar that Mac owned. Robin and Nate approached.

"How is it that you two haven't even broken a sweat?" She said teasingly.

"Because we were enjoying the show." Dante smiled.

"I don't like to sweat. Well, in most cases." Maxie tossed casually. "Besides I just got my nails done." Robin hugged her. "Iwww." She pried herself away from the grip.

"I have worked up and appetite. Let's go to Kelly's." Maxie said and Robin laughed. "But you two should shower first." Robin rolled her eyes.

"You guys go ahead. I have some work to do." Robin said.

"You aren't back at work yet." Robin smiled.

"No but I am consulting on a case for Dr. Murphy at Mercy." Nathan looked at her.

"Is that where you are headed?" He asked.

"No but back to the cottage to comb through notes and images. I should be okay going alone." He looked uncomfortable with it but went with it.

a/n the working out serves a purpose.

**Chapter 3 Pay It Forward**

Robin saw a box on her doorstep. She was nervous about opening the box so she called Nathan. She didn't want to alarm her family. He arrived on the scene. He picked the box up.

"Not all bombs tick." She reminded him. He chuckled.

"I am weighing it." He shook it gently then opened it. It was a note that said Pay It Forward with an article about a man being cured of HIV via a bone marrow transplant. It also said details forthcoming.

They walked into the cottage. "Does that mean something to you?"

"My mother didn't tell you?" She said sarcastically.

"I asked, right?" She sighed.

"I was HIV positive. During my captivity I had a bone marrow transplant. It cured me. I haven't gone public with it because we haven't figured out how to. For one thing it is a rare immunity that very few people have and when marrow is extracted from that person the recipient can be cured. There is still a lot of medical research that needs to be done. I won't bore you with it but, I don't want to give false hope. The only other documented case, the man had leukemia and needed the transplant. I did not. Faison thinks he was doing me a favor but I was a guinea pig." He absorbed the information.

"Faison is in prison. Do you think it is from him? What would he want from you?" Robin put her hands up.

"It is not from Faison." He leaned back in his seat.

"Jerry was part of the kidnapping and believes that he deserves to be rewarded for the cure with a cure?" She nodded. He studied her. "And you think he is right."

"No, I had lived with the disease almost half my life. I didn't ask for this but I am ashamed to say that I am happy to be cured. But at the same time guilty." He frowned.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are human. Guilt, I don't get that." He looked at her.

"When I went on the protocol, I felt guilty because it was what could have saved Stone's life but it had not been FDA approved. This, I feel like, so many people will never have this but I am getting it because some twisted psychos conducted an unwanted experiment. I need to get to work." He had been living in the cottage for a week and he had never seen her be vulnerable. She was strong but never vulnerable. He figured that only certain people saw that part of her.

"If he contacts you, you will tell me?" She looked at him.

"Of course." She still worried about it.

"I am going to have this submitted as evidence and try to figure out where it came from. We will find him." She shook her head.

"No one ever does until he is ready." She said, he didn't hear fear in her voice but determination. She was prepared for it. He didn't know what to make of that. There was a knock at the door. He answered it then stepped aside to allow Patrick in.

Robin looked up, "Hey."

"Can we talk?" She looked at him.

"Sure what is up?" She smiled. He looked at Nathan.

"I am going to… Do something else." He walked away.

"This is a problem for you isn't it." He sat next to her.

"I don't want it to be. Emma has guards. I think it is better to keep Emma away for a while. I talked to the COS and I am taking a leave of absence. Since Sabrina is pregnant I don't want to put her at risk either. It is not really a leave of absence but a teaching opportunity in out of the country. It will be good for the hospital and for us to get away until Jerry is found. I have signed on for eight weeks. Sabrina is going to work at the clinic and I can have Emma home schooled." He explained.

"I just got her back. She is my daughter and we can keep her safe right here. If you need to go then go but Emma stays." She said defiantly.

"Until Jerry kidnaps her?" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "It is a great opportunity for Emma and she will know that you did not abandon her."

"Funny because when your psycho was trying to kill me and kidnapped our daughter you still had full access to her." She spat.

"Come on Robin. That is not fair!" He shouted. "Lisa looks like a school teacher compared to Jerry, Obrecht and Faison. Hell she looks like a nun compared to them." He stood and paced.

"I am not going to keep her here and put her at risk. She almost died because of him." He railed. Robin stared at him wondering if he only wanted their family back out of obligation. She didn't even know that he was back with Sabrina.

"Is everything okay?" Nathan stepped into the room.

"You take her but she comes back the moment Jerry is dealt with and I want Skype time with her every single day alone." She stood.

"Of course. I didn't want to do this but when I heard Carly talking about Jerry contacting Luke I got scared. I am sorry that it has to be this way." He looked at her.

"When do you leave?" She asked.

"In three hours." Her face fell. "Emma is in the car with Sabrina. I will go get her." He walked out. He came back in with Emma and Sabrina. Emma ran to her mom.

"Mommy I don't want to leave you. Daddy said the bad man could come back. Please come with us. I don't want him to get you again." The look that Robin gave Patrick chilled him. She wiped her tears.

"You remember what mommy said about Scorpios?" Emma nodded. "He will not get me again. I need you to know that I will do anything and everything to stay safe and to be with you. But I cannot come sweetie. You met Nathan, right?" Emma looked at Nathan then to Robin.

"He works with Grandma. He and grandma are going to help keep me safe. You know grandma she will have the entire PCPD keeping tabs on me." Robin smiled.

"Like when I ran away." Robin looked at Patrick.

"Yes baby. Just like that. Happy thoughts okay and when you are in Puerto Rico, make sure to collect some sea shells for me okay? Take some cool pictures."

"Who is going to Puerto Rico?" Maxie asked.

"Listen, I don't want you to go. I love you so much and I want you with me always. But I need to protect you. I need to make sure you are safe and daddy thinks this way you will be far far away from the bad man." Robin said. Emma hugged her tight.

"I love you too mommy. We can Skype like with grandpa." Robin smiled.

"Every day." Robin kissed her.

"Sabrina can you take Emma to the car?" Patrick asked. She nodded.

"Robin I am so sorry. I promise you that I will take care of her like she was my own." Robin noticed the rock on her finger.

"You have so I trust that. Congratulations." Sabrina thanked her then walked out.

"I was going to tell you. The baby, I am doing it for our child. I want him or her…" She put her hand up.

"The ink is barely dry on the divorce papers. You love her. It is okay." She shrugged.

"Who do you think you are? Emma is better here with family who can protect her. Are you crazy Robin? He had that psycho bitch terrorize you for nearly two years and never once did you run off with Emma. This is about getting away to build his princess' fairy tale life." Maxie spat.

"With all due respect Maxie…"

"Kiss my ass. You know how much Robin would sacrifice for her little girl and you are exploiting it. I was always giving you the benefit of the doubt but you are a real douche." Patrick looked at Robin.

"I will call you." He left. Maxie turned to Robin.

"I can't right now." She walked away. "I should have stayed gone."

"Do you need me to slap you?" Maxie said. Robin walked up the steps. Maxie called Anna.

"She received something from Jerry and it likely was the deciding factor for her. So don't slap her or anything. Verbally or otherwise." Nathan said. Maxie looked at him.

"You don't get it. You know that Robin that has been walking around here all tough like that? Well, the final thread has broken." She went after her cousin.

Robin cried for a good ten minutes in Maxie's arms then she pulled away. She was not going to be a victim. She never accepted that role and she wasn't going to start.

**Chapter 4 Lay Bait**

Robin came down the steps with Maxie. Nathan was reviewing the security footage. He looked up at them.

"Simple delivery man. Latents called back and there were no prints on anything." Robin nodded.

"Of course not. I have an idea. He said details are forth coming. I want to be bait. I have my notes and have been working on formulating the cure. I have had a lot of interests from different companies wanting to buy it. I imagine he has a doctor working for him. Someone who can keep him alive from the temporary protocol. I need to go alone when he contacts me." She said.

"Then he will come back, blackmail you for the profits you make. He has to go down." He looked at her.

"Premeditated murder is a crime. I am not the kind of guy who can look away." He said.

"Then you are not the kind of guy that needs to be there." She said nonchalantly.

"He took months of my life forcing me to live a lie after he shot me. Then he helps to take two years of it. One year he spent taunting me and threatening me. I don't care if I…"

"Premeditated murder can come with a death sentence. Don't bank your life on the justice system giving you a medal because of who he is. You don't want to put your daughter through that." She clamped her lips together in a grim line.

"Fine. Then let's catch this psycho. I want in. I am pretty good at putting pieces together. We have nothing here to go on. We know that he held Bobbie hostage. Fell off a balcony never to resurface. We also know that Ava and Julian were at the scene where his body would have landed." Robin recounted.

"Why would Ava or Julian be interested in Jerry?" Robin laughed.

"He is a contractor. He works for hire and he now owes them a favor. My Aikido is off. You will train, yes?" Nathan looked at her.

"I will try but I do another case to work but it just so happens that I am investigating the Jeromes." Robin smiled crookedly.

"Then no one will know that there is a sub investigation into their connection to Jerry." He extended his hand. She took it.

"Welcome aboard but you do realize that I lead, yes?" She smiled. He figured she needed something to focus on to keep from going under. He understood that better than anyone.

"Of course captain cave man, of course." He laughed out loud.

"I am leading because…"

"I thought you said you had a sense of humor?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"This is all fine and good but what will Anna think? And Robert?" Maxie reminded.

"My father is off to parts unknown and my mother doesn't need to know. I am just doing what they would do. They should be proud." Maxie waved her hand.

"Can't argue with that. I just came to pack a bag. Dante has a stakeout and I am babysitting." Robin looked at her. "Not forming attachments because my daughter is in Seattle." She ran off.

"You should be on the stakeout." He shook his head.

"Dante likes working solo and if he needs me he will call me." It was personal for Dante and he wasn't going to push it.

"Okay. Sorry you had to witness all of the drama." She said. "If you could forget it ever happened."

"I can't do that. It drives you and I need you on your toes. Are you okay?" She sighed.

"My emotions weren't for him. I have only been back in my daughter's life for what? Five months. He is just now deciding this when he is engaged? If Jerry was truly off the grid there was no way I would have allowed it but I was already thinking it. It is not above him to use a child." She sighed.

"Anyway, I think I know how to draw him out." He raised his eyebrows.

"I almost put myself in the running for COS but I didn't. I have just been consulting on cases. However, there is a company interested in giving me a grant for research into polonium poisoning and other toxins that can be used as chemical warfare. This is going to get a buzz going. I don't know how but somehow this information has to be leaked, the progress anyway. However, the testing and the data lies with me. I cannot have him going to some other doctor to replicate. No, I need to be the source." He looked at her.

"Slow down. You may be the source but you are also the target. I am not doing this with you if you are reckless. You have to be careful Robin. I get that you want this to be over but don't let it compromise the investigation. I do love my job." She smiled.

"I am always careful. I am sorry I was such a bitch before. I just don't like being forced into something." He nodded.

"I wouldn't say you were a bitch. Just annoyed and insulting. I was amused by the insults though." He smiled. She slapped him playfully. "It was one insult and you were condescending."

"Ouch that hurt." He deadpanned. "There was some condescension in there as well but from me as well. I was just trying to inject reality into the situation." She shrugged. She found him extremely attractive and part of her attitude was trying to control that attraction. It was a sexual attraction. She hadn't been with Patrick long before the divorce and they had only had sex a few times before then. She wanted to wait until traces of Sabrina were gone which meant a new bed and sheets.

"Water under the bridge then." He nodded.

"I could use a stiff one, would you like a drink?" She asked.

"I am on duty." He said.

"You are always on duty and unless you have another call tonight one drink will not harm you. I know the boss so." She stood to make two drinks.

"So tell me about yourself. It takes my mind off my drama. Married, kids?" She handed him a drink.

"I am widower." She looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He nodded.

"We were separated when she died. Not something I like to talk about." He took a sip of his drink.

"No need to talk about anything that brings you down. I tend to stick my foot in my mouth and have a lot of opinions…" She drifted off. "I like my work. I love Paris and lived there for seven years."

"Tell me something that most people don't know." He said turning toward her on the couch.

"I love to dance. I tried out for this group once. I made it. I was 12." She laughed.

"But are you good?" He teased.

"Rusty but yes. I love it. I did it a lot when I was in Paris. I prefer that to grueling exercise." He smiled.

"Then you should pick it back up. You need things in your life that give you joy. For me it is riding a bike or watching a Yankees game." She laughed.

"You and Dante must make perfect partners." She looked at him.

"Eh, he is from Benson Hurst." He joked.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"Manhattan." He said as he looked into his drink.

"I love the city. I don't go often but a friend of mine used to model and we spent some time there when she would go in for a mag." She finished her drink then poured another. He stood then moved the table. She watched him curiously. He took her drink then moved it to the table. Then he took her hand.

"First lesson." She looked at him.

"Second lesson." His eyes met hers.

"You love being right don't you?" She laughed.

"I have to because I am so good at it." He smiled in response. "I am not going to go on a bender or become alcohol dependent." He moved her to the middle of the floor then sat down still holding her hand. He looked up at her and she down at him. There was a spark of sexual attraction.

_Bad Robin. Recently divorced thirty-something horn dog. They do say that when you are in your thirties the sex drive goes into over drive._

"No but sometimes we need to channel out the negative energy to regain our focus. Consider it an exercise for when, if when you decide to pick up a drink to deal instead of recreation." He said.

_Soft hands, beautiful eyes, cute freckles, this is a natural beauty. Don't even think about it. She is the commissioner's daughter and she has had a rough time. Don't take advantage._

Robin joined Nathan on the floor facing him as he tried to teach her how to meditate. She opened one eye and looked at him.

"Close your eyes." He said. "That is another thing. Being in touch allows your senses to heighten."

_Heighten senses. Yeah, I like the idea of my senses being heightened and my nerve endings… Robin cut it out._

"Stimulating nerve endings can heighten senses." _Real lame Robin._

_Is she flirting? Ah maybe she didn't hear me correctly. _"I meant being in touch not touching. Being in touch with your surroundings. Like, close your eyes and keep them closed." He moved away from her.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Ooh how very tantric." She cooed. "You are a few feet in front of me." She said seriously. "I know that by deducing that you would move backward first. Then behind me or maybe the side." She kept her eyes closed.

"Either way I can smell your cologne so I would know which side of me you were on. I have good instincts." She opened her eyes then smiled.

"I can also pick a lock, wield a machete, filet and serve snake in the jungle. It just isn't my life." She shrugged. "I realize I have to be more in tune and I am but meditating makes me want to fall asleep or I drift off into deep thought. I am trying not to have any deep thoughts." She stood. She stretched.

_She is good. _"Feeling the burn?" He asked.

"I felt it earlier but I am sure in the morning I will feel like I have been worked over all night. I am just getting twinges right now." He smiled then shifted his gaze to meet hers.

"It may hurt but it will be a good pain. Once it subsides it will start to feel good as it becomes routine." She shrugged. Then she looked at his lips. She licked hers.

"Some routines never leave you. It is like riding a bike. In some cases you are a little rusty and in others you are just as good but the body needs to remember." She walked to the table to get her drink.

_Damn she is bold. Nope, not reading into any of that._

"Sometimes when you are open to receive the lesson, you get better and maybe even learn something new. You just have to relinquish some control. You seem like a control freak." She smiled.

"I am a bit of a control…_ Freak_ but it can sometimes benefit me as well as others." _ Go to bed Robin._

_Well that settles it. Somehow this turned into flirting and it is not weird. I need to sit here and meditate with my eyes open. Otherwise, I might find myself lifting her up and pushing her against the wall._

Their eyes were locked as if they were in a match. Each one waiting for the next move. Like a douse of cold water Anna walked in.

a/n you know how RC likes instalove? I am going with instalust. Feedback gets more chapters.

Chapter 5

_Their eyes were locked as if they were in a match. Each one waiting for the next move. Like a douse of cold water Anna walked in._

"Maxie called me." Nathan stood.

"Hello commissioner." He smiled. Anna looked at him then at Robin.

"Hello Detective West. She isn't tearing you apart is she?" Anna smiled.

"No we were just talking about Aikido and meditation." He explained.

"So you two are getting on then?" He almost coughed and Robin smirked.

_Did she say getting it on? _"Uh…"

"We don't really know each other but we are getting along so far." Robin came in with the save. _Men and the idea of sex and their brain moves south. What am I talking about?_

"So you are getting on then? Fantastic. I was worried that you would give him a hard time." Robin hugged her mom.

"Who me? Never." Anna laughed.

"So I saw the box that came in. Maxie told me about Patrick and I have to say that I agree with him. It was either that or put everyone together in a safe house. Don't worry because she has a tail there as well." Robin looked down.

"I will leave you two alone." Nathan walked out.

"So how is it really going?" Anna asked.

"He is nice. He is serious and reserved but nice." Robin said.

"Good. How are you holding up?" Robin looked at the ceiling.

"I can't. I broke down with Maxie and I just have to focus on Jerry being caught and being on my toes for when he does resurface. If I focus on what happened to day I will drown and I cannot be effective that way." Anna smiled.

"That is my girl." She hugged her.

"Patrick and Sabrina are getting married." She sighed.

"How do you feel about that?" She shrugged.

"It makes me feel like I gave up too soon or maybe he just fell out of love with me." She frowned.

"It wasn't the same between us. I have had three loves and I was his first. I thought he was the one but honestly, maybe I was to him what Stone was to me." Anna looked at her lovingly and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Do you remember how hard it was for Patrick to let go? Almost as hard as it was for you. He also had the fear of becoming his father and sweetheart he came dangerously close with his addiction." Robin pulled away.

"No. Don't do that. I will not grasp at straws. I need to get over it. I need you to be the way you were when I first came home. Basically telling me to suck it up and get on with it. I survived for my daughter and that is enough reason." Anna looked at her with regret in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to be harsh or cruel." Robin frowned.

"You were honest and that is what I need." Robin assured her. "It hurts. I feel like Sabrina has my life. Patrick wanted another child with me but I said not yet and now. I just can't." She shook her head.

"Sabrina made him happy before I returned and so he will be happy." Anna looked her in the eye.

"And you will find happiness. Don't you dare give up on it?" Robin smiled.

"Sure." She said but the smile didn't reach her eyes and Anna knew that she had given up on love. She wished she could change her mind but she knew she was not the one to change it.

"I am meeting Duke for dinner. You should join us. We would love to have you." Anna said. _I would love to be a third wheel._

"No thanks. I am exhausted. I still have some notes to go over for a consult." Robin walked her out.

"I love you." Robin smiled.

"I love you too mom." She hugged her.

Robin took her drink and headed up to bed before she had the chance to do something that she would regret. Nathan knocked on the door. _Nope not letting him in._

"Yes?" She called.

"You wanna open the door or should we talk through it?" She stood then walked to open the door.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Just checking in. I am going to review the tapes and reset the alarm." She nodded.

"Do you have to go? Will you be sending an officer by? I am asking because I like to know who will be standing in?" He looked at her.

"You don't need to explain. It is your right to know. I also wanted to see if you were okay?" He said holding her gaze. She put her head on the door.

"Honestly, not really but I will be." He nodded.

"I like honesty. It will get better and we will catch him." She smiled.

"I hope you are right. Goodnight Nathan." She started to close the door.

"I like the way you say that." He admitted as he walked away.

"What goodnight?" He gave her a look that said she knew what he was talking about.

"No my name, my full name." He knew that she would say she does say his name all the time. "You usually call me Nate and I usually don't care either way but I like the way you say it." _Want to hear you whimper, whisper and scream it. _He ran his hand over his face.

"Good night Robin." _I just like the way your voice sounds. It can give a girl an eargasm. _She waved and closed the door in his face. He smiled then shook his head and headed down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 6

After this chapter it is rated M. Be sure to follow the story for updates so that you can find it.

**Chapter 6 Temperature**

The sexual tension had been palpable over the past week. Robin tried focusing on work and the case in general. Nathan strolled into GH as she was talking to Silas. She had consulted on a case with him. Sam had approached they were having dinner. She and Robin caught up for a brief moment. Robin was happy to see her beaming.

Nathan approached the trio. "Robin are you ready?" He said.

"He so rudely interrupts. Have you two met?" Robin said clueless that Nathan's arrival a month ago was due to Silas.

"We have met. How do you know the detective?" Sam said.

"My mom. He also sublets Maxie's place." Robin explained.

"Be careful. He is very sneaky when he wants to get information." Sam supplied.

"Actually, I am very direct. I ask questions. Many people try to evade those questions. I try different approaches but the goal is always on the table." He looked at Robin.

"It was good seeing you Sam. We have to do lunch. Silas I hope it works out." Silas smiled.

"I think it will. Thanks for your help." Sam promised lunch and they hug. Robin walks off with Nathan and bites her tongue until they are in the car.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Can we not?" He said.

"We can but it doesn't mean that I don't want an answer." She said stubbornly.

"You would. How do you know Samantha Morgan?" He asked.

"Samantha Morgan." She mocked. "Sounds formal."

"I am investigating a cold case that involves Clay. Part of the reason that I am here." She looked at him.

"That sounds personal. You give up a job in the city where you are doing well to come to mob central." He glanced at her.

"A lot of action here." He said avoiding the lie.

"True enough but that isn't what drives you. It is not like I am going to tell anyone." She pressed.

"I told you it is a cold case. His wife tried to commit suicide. Only while she was recovering she was injected with more of the drug causing her to go into a coma. I think it was Silas. He was having an affair with Ava Jerome." She could tell by the change in his demeanor that he was close to the case.

"Maybe it was Ava. I mean they are ruthless. Her sister had a one night stand with my stepfather and tried to kill my mother." He shook his head.

"The evidence points to Silas." She looked at him.

"Maybe the woman who is in the coma is close to you and because Silas cheated, you want it to be him." He looked at her.

"You are right… You do have a lot of opinions. I have gotten into more details than I should have. How do you know Mrs. Morgan?" Robin looked out the window.

"You know, communication and possible friendship involves an equal exchange of information." She reminded.

"It is a simple question, nothing deep." He argued.

"I used to date Jason Morgan. I left for Paris when he and I broke up and Sam found me years later and asked me to come back to save his life. Over time Jason and I became friends again. By extension Sam but we bonded when we were trying to set up my uncle with her mom." He frowned.

"You dated Jason Morgan." She nodded.

"He was a good guy." He gave her a look. "Look, I met Jason when I was 14 and I had a crush on him. We were friends. He was Jason Quartermaine then. He had an accident. It was after Stone had died and I was there wondering if I was losing someone else. He opened his eyes but he wasn't the same. Sonny helped me get through Stone dying and supported me. Jason helped me get my life back when I was drowning in grief. Our lives took different paths. Still he was my friend."

"And you just accepted what he did for a living?" She shook her head.

"Not always but eventually I did. We broke up because of it. We got back together and broke up for other reasons. When I returned I was a doctor and he was still Jason. He would always be a friend but never a part of my life that way nor my daughter's life. I had no illusions about who he was. There is a lot that you don't know but one thing I am is loyal." She explained.

"You mom must have loved that." He added.

"She wasn't around and that is a long story. Nice turn around though." He smiled.

At the gym they worked out together with Yoga first. He was teaching her exercises that helped her stretch. Then they practice a few rounds of martial arts.

"You don't seem too tight." He said as they sat on the mat stretching.

"I am pretty tight." She said with a smirk. He smiled.

"I mean you are more limber than you let on." She nodded.

"Yup that too." He pulled her arms forward stretching her. She leaned back to do her leg stretches.

"Keep your leg straight and your foot pointed down like this." He stretched moved her leg and aligned himself above her. She put her leg on his shoulder. He moved it then showed her the position and moved it back with her foot pointing toes down above her head. He looked down at her.

"Does that hurt?" Her eyes met his.

"It feels good." His eyes fell to her mouth. He was tempted to take the other one and put it around his neck.

"Are you sure? You are a little shaky. Can you handle it?" he asked leering at her with lust filled eyes.

"Yes Nathan, I am quite sure." She teased. His eyes moved from her face down to her tank top revealing her excitement. He lowered his head slightly.

"Robin?" Sonny called. Nathan released her. He was back to stoic. Robin's cheeks flushed as she jumped to her feet. She crossed her arms. She heard a sound and turned her head back to Nathan who was sitting there. _Did he just growl?_

His eyes met her questioning gaze. _Yes Robin, I did. _He answered with his eyes. They let her know she was playing a dangerous game but so was he. She turned to Sonny.

"Hey." She hugged him.

"Hey. Uh… What are you doing?" She looked at him.

"Well uh… I am training. Kind of like survivalist training. You know Jerry is at large so I need to be prepared." She explained.

"Uh huh." He looked at her. He was also a little embarrassed.

"You know if I find…"

"Sonny have you met Det. West?" She said loudly.

"Yeah he is Dante's partner. We have met in passing. Shocked to see you here." He said loudly to the cop.

"Yeah this place is usually empty so it is a decent place to come for a workout. Dante showed me this place. You box?" Nathan stood approaching. He noticed Sonny's clothes.

"Yeah but not with amateurs." Sonny flashed his dimples. "Sweetheart I would love to have you for dinner but with everything going on." She nodded in understanding.

"Soon." She smiled.

"I am not…" Robin pulled Nathan away.

"See you Sonny." He waved.

Outside Nathan looked at Robin. "Why did you drag me out of there?"

"Because I was embarrassed and you were about to box with your partner's father." She shook her head.

"Spar." He argued but she waved dismissively.

"Whatever it was it wasn't a good idea." She walked to the car.

"Nice ass Scorpio." She wiggled it then hit the alarm to the car. She got in and so did he.

"You know that I was HIV positive right?" He nodded.

"I do know that. I also know that safe sex is always a best practice." Her cheeks flushed. "Why do you ask?"

"Just being sure." She pulled off. She knew that the tension had been mounting. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Not pop but pretty much anything else." She smiled.

"Some pop is okay but not the bubble gum stuff." He laughed.

"You like the girl who makes all of the breakup songs?" She laughed.

"No but I do like Beyonce and a couple of others but mostly bands, alternative, some hip hop. I have an eclectic taste." She turned on the radio.

At the door Robin fished her keys out the purse. He stood behind her. He dropped his head to her ear.

"Do you need some help?" She pulled them out and held them up victoriously. He put his hand on her belly. "You should try to have that done before you get out of the car." She opened the door and walked inside. Both were shocked to find Dante and Matteo there.

"Hey." Robin smiled.

"Hey. Dante's place has a power failure so he is staying here tonight." Robin smiled.

"I hope you don't mind. I told her that I can go to my ma's or light." Robin put her hand up.

"Don't worry about it. You can have my room.' Nathan interrupted.

"He can have my room." He offered.

"Thanks man. Thanks Robin" Robin picked up Matteo.

"He is getting so big. You are so handsome." He smiled at her. "I am going to make something for dinner after I shower and change." She passed the baby back to Dante. Nathan wouldn't meet her eyes.


	3. Chapter 7-10

**Chapter 7 Here Comes The Boom**

Robin didn't see him sleeping on the couch. She figured he must have a cop assigned outside the door. She went into the kitchen to get a glass of water when she crashed into something hard and bounced back into the island. He reached out to steady her. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." He smiled.

"Are you okay?" She nodded. _He is not wearing a shirt. Okay._

"Can't sleep?" He asked. _Wonder what is under the night gown. _She shook her head. Their eyes connect for a moment. _This is a job. Don't cross that line man. You never ever cross that line. But she is chewing her lip._

Nathan moved his hands to her ass then hoisted her up on the island. "We shouldn't do this."

"No but we want to." She pulled him into a heated kiss. It took his breathe away. He ran his hand through her hair.

"The den. Meet me there." She pushed him away. He helped her down by sliding her down the length of his body. He kissed her then walked away.

When Robin walked into the den he pushed her up against the door. His lips traced her neck. She yanked down his sweatpants. There were no words just passion. He removed her nightgown and tossed it, she wasn't wearing any underwear. He raised an eyebrow but she just offered a seductive smile to match the lust in her eyes. She ripped open the condom then got down and sheathed him. He lifted her up, wrapped her legs around his waist then slammed into her, she gasped but enjoyed the feel of him filling her.

Nathan moved them away from the wall bouncing her as he walked. He laid her down on the floor. He moved her legs back then kissed her deeply and moaned into her mouth. Her hands clawed at his back and greedily raked over his body. He put her leg on his shoulder and drove deep. She needed something to hold onto but there was only his body. She pulled her hair.

"Nathan…" He stuck his tongue in her ear.

"Say that again." He teased her and she responded. She fell apart for him, unashamed, uninhibited. It had been a long time. He held onto her as he came. Not close to being done when he rolled onto his back he took her with him.

Robin rode him in a reverse cowgirl. He pulled her hair, pulling her head back to meet his in a searing kiss.

"Open your legs wider." She whispered. He listened to her command. She gripped his ankles stretching her body. She moved her hips in a backstroke motion. Controlling himself he moved his hands to her waist and his mouth to her back. He bit her there gently.

"Robin."

"Nathan." She looked back.

"Hold on." He stopped her movements. "Turn around. I want to see you." He gently pushed her off him. He pulled her to him when she faced him. He wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You were stalling." He looked at her.

"I wasn't ready and you were going to push me over the edge." He bit her right nipple as he started to move slowly inside her letting her know that she could start again. She picked up her movements arching her back and leaning back while he lavished her body with bites and kisses, coupled with dirty talk. He knew how to use his mouth. She was getting close again and he pulled to him.

"Look at me." He said. His eyes met hers as he began to move with her slamming into her. Their eyes locked as they rode that last wave of intensity. He kissed her to stifle their moans as they clutched on to each other. "Don't move." He whispered kissing her neck. He bit her shoulder. They caught their breath.

"I am going to go up first." She said when he let her go.

"Okay. I will clean up." She moved to find her night gown. He watched her.

"We aren't supposed to mix business with pleasure. I never do but I can't stop now." He leveled her with a look.

"Good. No need to overthink it. It was great." He smiled.

"I don't think great does it justice." She smiled, pulled on her nightgown then walked out. He leaned back thinking he didn't try hard enough to fight it. _No going back now._

Robin came downstairs looking exhausted. Dante and Nathan came in with breakfast from Kelly's and Maxie was feeding Rocco.

"He loves his Cheerios." Maxie smiled.

"Best to start healthy eating habits early." Robin smiled at him.

"Wow you look like you had a long night." Maxie said to Robin. Nathan handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." He smiled and nodded. She was sore and the previous night's extracurricular activities had done nothing to help her. She stretched and he smoothly pulled her shirt down when it started to rise.

"You look pretty worn out too." Maxie noted looking at Nathan.

"Long night." He said.

"Robin you went to bed shortly after dinner. That workout must have been something." Robin sighed.

"Yeah I am feeling muscles I didn't know I had." She groaned.

"Doesn't explain why you look like you have been up all night." Robin gave her an irritated look.

"Couldn't sleep." She trudged into the kitchen. Maxie's wheels were spinning and she didn't need that. Nathan figured avoidance was best to prevent answering questions. So he went up to take a shower.

"Something is going on here." Maxie looked at Dante who laughed.

"Maximista is on the case." He smiled then apologized off her look. It was Spinelli's name for her.

"I have an interview. Do you think that they are hooking up? When she stretched he pulled her shirt down. What was he trying to hide?" She concentrated.

"I think we should hire you for crimes of passion and fashion at the PCPD." He teased but she hid that it bothered her with a laugh. He still thought of her as an airhead.

"Yes I would be giving fines all of Port Charles and solving who hooked up with who mysteries." He looked at her.

"I was just teasing." He said.

"I know. I mean in this town I think a special position should be created for me." She joked. "So what do you think?"

"That it is none of my business. They are both single and he seems nice." Dante said, the truth was when he came down in the middle of the night he heard something go bump in the night. He just figured that it was their business. "Why don't we walk you out." She smiled.

"Okay." He stood and she passed him the baby.

"And good luck." She smiled and crossed her fingers.

Robin came upstairs after finishing her coffee and hiding from Maxie. She wanted to take a hot shower.

"You are avoiding me." She turned toward the bathroom to find him standing there clad in a towel. She swallowed thickly.

"No I am not avoiding anyone. It can happen though." He bit his lip then approached her. He put his finger under her chin then tilted her head to meet his gaze.

"Then why can't you look at me?" She sighed.

"Because I am still tingling and I still feel you. I needed to not give that away to inquiring minds." His lips quirked into a smile, the admission turned him on.

"I try not to think about it. Thinking about it makes me hard. It is a bit harder to conceal." She chewed on her lip.

"Close your door and then join me." She did.

"I feel like a big ole slut. I don't usually… Never mind that is far too cliché. I had only been with… Not very many men." He kissed her then pulled her into the bathroom with him.

Nathan lounged on Robin's bed watching her get dressed. "Do you mind?" She asked.

"I like watching you. Last night we were sneaking around so it was dark." He noticed the bites that he had left on her.

"I am sorry about that. I was trying…" She looked back at her.

"I liked it. I can cover them and they don't hurt. Can we not train today?" He beckoned for her. She sat on his lap. He gave her a massage.

"We can have a rest day." He kissed her shoulder. "I can finish the massage later." She shook her head then moved from his lap.

"I won't bite unless you want me to." She sighed. "Don't be embarrassed now. I liked seeing you struggle with and then give in losing control."

"I am not embarrassed." She denied.

"You are all flushed and pink. It is cute though." She looked at him.

"That is sexy." He bit his lip.

"If you have to question how incredibly sexy I find you now, I have done something wrong." His voice was husky.

"Oh last night was…. I was just… It is just that I don't know you very well and I was a…" He just smiled.

"Then we have to remedy that. Can't have awkwardness between us outside of the bedroom. What are your plans for today?" She put on her jacket.

"I am working with your prime suspect." She informed him.

"I will be out tonight. Officer Morris will be posted here. I will keep you updated." He tapped her butt as she walked out. He bit his lip and shook his head.

Silas looked at Robin. He wondered if the detective questioned her about him. "Did Det. Gung Ho tell you that he has been harassing me for weeks?" Robin looked at him. She was curious but Nathan seemed to hold it close to the vest.

"No I asked him but he seems to be pretty by the book. So… Why is he harassing you?" Silas told his side of the story and she believed him.

"Maybe he should be looking at Ava. My family has a history with the Jeromes. It is not a good one." She explained.

"That is what Sam said." Robin smiled.

"Smart woman. I believe you not that it is worth anything. Just be careful." Silas nodded. He had respect for the younger doctor.

"You do the same." She said sincerely.

Chapter 8

Robin spotted Nathan at the Metro Court who did not fit the description of his partner. She was a little curious but she just waved. He smiled and nodded. She had changed into a black cocktail dress with silver accessories. It rose above her knee and had a plunging neckline. She looked good. He looked for Morris and saw him by the elevator. Nikolas approached her at the bar. She turned to her old friend and smiled. He hugged her then led her to their table.

"I am so sorry about everything that has been going on." She said referring to Britt.

"I chose to believe her lies." Robin took his hand.

"Maybe she didn't tell you because Lulu is your sister." Nikolas sighed.

"She has a child with my sister's ex-husband." Robin swallowed her words but Nikolas could sense what she was thinking.

"Like the child I thought was mine who actually turned out to be my brother's? Trust me the irony is not lost on me." Robin shook her head.

"I wasn't judging. Besides those are different situations and maybe it is also that situation that shapes how you feel about Britt." He smiled.

"Maybe or maybe it is because Lulu is my little sister. I can't forgive that." Robin looked at him.

"Yeah, you can but…" She shrugged. "She has been doing her mother's bidding and it took time to stand up to her so maybe she was in over her head." Robin was on Liz's side but Nikolas was her friend too.

The woman at the table looked at Nathan. "You are being obvious. Who is she?" Nathan looked at his sister.

"Someone that I am protecting so that is why I am looking." She rolled her eyes.

"You are trying to figure them out and you haven't been here long enough to be in a relationship so you must be banging her and if you are banging her already then…"

"Hey, hey, watch it. She is a highly respected doctor and someone who commands respect. She isn't some easy woman who spreads her legs for anyone." She smirked.

"Just for you?" He shook his head.

"Okay this conversation has just taken a turn into creepy and no we are not banging." He looked at his watch.

"You cannot wait to get rid of me?" She pouted.

"I have a stakeout in two hours and you shouldn't be here." He walked with her to the elevator. Silas and Sam stepped off. Silas stared at her then looked at Nathan like he was scum.

"So you are harassing my wife's family?" The woman laughed.

"You stand here and speak of your wife when you are with this?" She spit in his face. "Go to hell!" Nathan pushed her into the elevator.

"Bring him down. She seems lovely and although you claim not to be banging her, you don't need distraction." He grew annoyed with his younger sister. She annoyed him a lot but that is what younger siblings do.

"I am never distracted. You stay out of Port Charles because you almost blew my cover." She nodded.

"I will call you." She hugged him.

Later Dante and Nathan sat in the car on a stakeout at one of Sonny's warehouses. They had nothing.

"Can we put an officer on this? I have another idea." He told him the plan.

"Great plan but we cannot afford it. The mayor will never agree." Nathan wasn't discouraged.

"if she wants to see a decrease in mob activity she will." He received a call.

"What do you mean he is not at his post? Okay, thanks for calling." He hung up then dialed Robin.

"Dr. Scorpio." She answered.

"Where is your officer?" He asked.

"I invited him in. It was really coming down and we were having a snack." She explained.

"Put him on please?" He said.

"Not if you are going to reprimand him. He was with me all day and has been here most of the night. He is a human being and not a dog. Shall he go to the bathroom in the bushes?" She heard him sigh.

"You have a really smart mouth." He said.

"You like it." She teased. She had walked into the den.

"Uh yeah, you are right. I will just call him later." He said.

"He didn't do…"

"I know, I know. I just want to make sure he reviews the tape. Later." He said.

"Be safe." She said.

"Always." He hung up.

"She is a lot like her mother. Not that it is my business but do you think that is a good idea?" He asked. Nathan gave him a clueless look.

"Play it like that but she doesn't seem like a casual type. She seems pretty straight and is pretty much universally loved by everyone. Well except Carly." Nathan looked at him.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"That is her story but if Carly ever runs it down, don't believe it." Dante advised.

"I will remember that. Robin is a job. Protecting her and finding Jerry was getting my foot in the door." Dante frowned.

"So if you get her on your side you get favor with the boss?" Nathan worked his jaw.

"Don't insult me or her. If she is universally loved then she must have qualities that would make a person friendly toward her. She is nice, funny, and feisty. That is all that is going on." Dante didn't believe him but he dropped it.

Chapter 9

Nathan came back the following evening. Robin was sleeping when he returned. He relieved Morris. He checked in on her then retired to his room. Montage over two weeks with them working out and getting to know each other but he was guarded and she spent a lot of time in his room.

Robin was Skyping with Emma when he came downstairs. He sat in the chair. Emma asked if he was there.

"Yes he is sweetie." She turned to the laptop toward Nathan. Emma waved. He smiled then waved back.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were still protecting mommy." Emma said.

"I will protect her with my life." He raised his hand. "Scout's honor." Robin continued talking with Emma until Sabrina told her it was time for bed. They signed off.

"So I never did ask. Why did Silas get spit in his face?" He smiled.

"You did ask and I evaded. I guess the woman read up on who he was and was shocked to come face to face with him." She stared at him.

"You don't have to tell me but I appreciate it if you wouldn't lie to my face. I know that we are in a crisis type situation. I know that we are like fuck buddies or whatever but still, I thought there was some sort of friendship forming somewhere in between." His eyes met hers. His lips turned up. _Is he amused._

"I am not fishing. I am just being honest." She added.

"The term surprised me. Is that what we are?" His eyes didn't leave hers.

"It is what we do." He nodded.

"We also work out and talk." He added.

"About me." She said with a smile.

"Where is Maxie? I prefer not talking right now." She stood.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"I can eat." She smiled. Then she walked into the kitchen. She returned with sandwiches. He had moved to sit on the couch next to where she sat. "Thanks." They eat in silence but she only had a few bites. She stood.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "You haven't finished your food."

"To bed." He looked at the clock. It was 8PM.

"The woman is Nina Clay's sister." He said.

"You don't need to tell me anything. You should know that Silas noticed the resemblance." She watched his reaction.

"And you tell me two weeks later?" She crossed her arms.

"Evade, evade, evade remember." She looked at him then moved to the couch.

"How old were you?" She asked.

"I was ten and Hayley was about to turn nine. My parents waited a while before we came along. Anyway, she wanted a report. I told her to stay away. She looks so much like Nina. It was stupid to go to the Metro." She squeezed his knee.

"Not stupid. Were you close?" He smiled.

"Before she got married. After we mostly talked on the phone. My parents made her choose and she chose that bastard." She looked at hm.

"Silas told me what happened." His eyes darkened.

"Why?" He looked at her.

"He wondered if you were harassing me for information. I told him that you are by the book and we don't discuss him. I said that I asked though. He told me the story and I believe him." She bit her lip.

"That is your right."

"Maybe I can help. From what…"

"You have enough going on. I need to do this and please do not discuss me with him." She looked at him.

"Of course not. I didn't mean to pry." He looked at her.

"Yeah you did but I get it. If you want to know anything about me just ask." He smiled then pushed her back on the couch.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"Do you have to ask?" She traced his lips.

"I don't sleep around and I am not easy." She said softly.

"I know. You also have trouble letting go. So do I and for the record I don't sleep around." He nibbled her ear.

"Late to ask but have you been tested?" He looked at her.

"Yes but I can do it again. Would you like to wait?" He ran the back of his hand across her belly while his eyes held hers.

"So are we just going to keep doing this? I thought it was going to be once." He kissed her belly.

"One night wasn't even once Robin." She looked at him.

"You like teasing me?" He nodded then smiled.

"Very much. As far as stopping, you are in my system. I am in yours. Maybe we just need to keep going until it is out of our systems. I don't want to stop." He kissed uo her belly. "Do you want to stop?" He kissed, only a sound escaped her throat. They heard the key and she went to jump up but fell off the couch. She recovered quickly.

"I'm ok." She helped her up.

"Are you sure? You hit your head." He looked at her.

"What is going on?" Maxie asked.

"I fell asleep on the couch and I fell off." She stammered.

"Sure you did." She had noticed a shift between them over the past two weeks.

"Anyway Nathan, I think that I am ready." She smiled.

"Ready for what?" He smiled.

"That date you asked me on." She reminded.

"I asked you on a date?" He was seriously trying to remember.

"Yeah when you showed up. You told me to stay and work through crap together." She said. He had forgotten that. "I wasn't ready then."

"Um, I can't really do that until this is over." He looked at her.

"Oh we can go to the Rib. Dante needs to get out. He can hang out with Robin. He likes her." Nathan frowned.

"What do you mean he likes her?" He asked.

"He is Sonny's child he has heard nothing but good things about her so he wouldn't mind hanging out with her." She put her arm around him. "Olivia can babysit. Easy peasy." She grinned.

"I suggested that you not run. I did not think you were remotely ready to be asked out." He explained.

"I am now." His eyes moved to Robin. She was processing and likely feeling guilty.

"I don't mind. Dante is nice. But we wouldn't want to disturb your groove. We can hang here and you guys go and have a good time." Maxie smiled as Robin tried to control the sick feeling in her stomach.

"Then it is settled. Thanks Robs. You are always looking out for me." She ran up the steps.

Robin walked away but he pulled her into the den. "I don't need an explanation. It is simple. I was the easy one." She paced.

"I.. She is like my little sister. I feel terrible. This ends now. I can't…"

"It ends because of a date that I never went on? Does the code not consider what the guy wants?" She ran her hand through her hair.

"It ends because it is just sex and it is not like we are losing anything." He frowned.

"ouch." He said.

"Please. I try to have a meaningful conversation with you and it turns to sex." She spat.

"Because I want you all the time." He caught her by her waist. "There was never anything there. You are easy." He caught her hand. "As in easy target. Your sister is playing you. She knows that you will confess. Just trust me. Do you trust me?" He asked.

"You are evasive and possibly more guarded than I am but yes." He looked at her.

"I love the way you prefaced that. Real sweet and endearing." He mocked.

"Go fuck yourself." He laughed.

"Only if you watch." She shook her head. "Come on." He walked out.

Dante came over and Maxie took her time making an entrance. She was dressed to kill. Her eyes landed on Nathan. Robin wouldn't look at anyone.

"You are wearing that?" She asked Nathan who was wearing jeans and a Henley. He shrugged. He stood and approached her. He took her hand and led her to the chair.

"I have a better idea. We can stay in, order, take out and spend alone time without all of the noise." Dante watched them.

"I am confused." Dante said.

"Maxie admitted that she has been crushing on me. Now I can admit that I have been dying to ask her out." He took her hand.

"That is ironic. As I have gotten to know Robin a little better over the years." He looked at Robin. She looked horrified. "I think I am ready to start dating. Who better than a single mother who gets it." Robin saw through the ruse. Dante must suspect something and was trying to make her feel better. However, she just had a headache.

"I feel like I have stepped into the Matrix. So I am going to have a drink and let you three work it out." She walked to the door.

"Not alone." Nathan called after her.

"You aren't going with her?" Maxie asked.

"No, you have admitted how you feel and I think that deserves special attention. Morris can take my shift." Maxie sighed.

"You both suck." She said.

"I am confused." Robin said.

"Why don't you two admit that you are hooking up and you will be less confused." Maxie placed her hand on her hips.

"Because we aren't." Robin lied. Maxie crossed her arms.

"You are either telling the truth or you are really good. You never lie to me so…" Robin bit down on her lip to hide her guilt.

"I am going to change. Nate, if you need to take off I can find another escort." He turned on the TV.

"Hellooooo." Dante raised his hand. "I just asked you out."

"Cool. I won't be long." She headed toward the stairs.

"Since when are you into Robin?" Maxie asked.

"Since my father needed to talk to her." Dante smiled not missing Nathan's brow unfurrow. He chuckled.

Chapter 10

At Jake's Robin headed to the jukebox while Maxie and Dante got a round of drinks. Nathan approached.

"You look nice." He scrolled through the selection. He played Those Jeans. "I like this one too." He chose Tonight by John Legend.

"Me too but I didn't take you for R&B." He smiled.

"I said pop. Some of this stuff is good." He inhaled her scent. "You smell good but then you always do."

"Do you think I could select the remaining songs?" He nodded then walked back to the table. She let out a breath having him close made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. In Those Jeans played.

"I would like to know if there is any more room for me." A man said as he got too close to her.

"Please back away from me." She said. He danced.

"Come on sweetie let's dance." She turned to face him.

"No thanks. I am here with someone." She said. He persisted. Nathan started to go after him but Maxie told him she could handle it. Sonny approached.

"I suggest that you back away from her now." He said the man walked away. Robin hugged Sonny.

"Hey sweetheart." He smiled.

"Hey. What is up?" She smiled. He moved her into a corner.

"I just wanted to let you know that I heard some rumblings about Jerry. I want you to know that I will find him." She looked at him.

"Could I convince you to humor me and tell Detective West?" She asked.

"Oh so he is Det. West now?" She smiled.

"I am just saying that we have been hitting a roadblock and you could help." Sonny shook his head.

"He needs to die. That cop is too straight. He will leave him to the system and we both know that he will escape." Robin hugged herself. Sonny rubbed her arm.

"I hope I find him first." She shook her head. He hugged her.

"Thank you Sonny." She smiled.

"No thanks needed. Take care of yourself." He left. Robin joined the table ignoring the questioning glances.

"I was telling Dante and Nate about your arrest." Robin rolled her eyes.

"How about a game of pool." She said. She danced as they played pool then she got a page.

"I have to take this." Nathan looked at Dante and Maxie.

"Enjoy the rest of the night. It is still young." He walked away.

In the car Nathan looked at Robin. "Sonny has a lead but you aren't going to share that with me?"

"I don't know what Sonny knows. Please don't make me betray him or lie to you. I promise you that I don't know where Jerry is." He sighed. He was sure Sonny had his own brand of justice to dole out.

"He is concerned that if Jerry is caught that he will escape." She admitted.

"He has before but he won't this time." He assured her but she didn't seem to believe it. "The page came from me." He looked at her. She noticed his mood change.

"Why do you protect him? I get why Dante communicates with him but you. He shot you." He said.

"It was an accident and he was off his medication. I told you. Look, Sonny is not a good guy when it comes to business. I have no illusions about that. However, the mob was part of my life as a child. I know how it works. I don't ask questions. When I first met him, I was intimidated and I didn't like him very much. I saw how he loved Stone and through that bond came to love me. My parents weren't around. My uncle hated Stone and blamed him. Sonny was there. He supported me and paid for all of his care. He offered to pay for my care. It is not something you will ever understand unless you lived it. You don't have to get it or respect it. As long as you respect me." She shrugged.

"I lost two years of my life. I can't dwell on wrongs that have been done to me. Like I said, Sonny and I have a history. I have seen him manic. At that time, my best friend Brenda had left him and he thought it was for my friend, Jax who is also her ex. I tried to get him back on his meds but Carly went to him to get Jax to back off custody for his daughter. He framed him for things he did not do. Jax kidnapped his daughter and came to my house for help. I would not help him and convinced him to take her home. In comes Sonny. I love him but since then we aren't as close as we used to be and we won't go back to the way it was but I chose to forgive him." She explained.

"Okay. I just don't get it but it is your decision. I don't think he deserves your loyalty." She looked at him.

"But that isn't why we give people are best is it? I know that we should expect what we give out but people are flawed by design." She shrugged. "Where are we going?"

"My place." He said.

"Oh really?" She smirked.

"I think Maxie is into my partner. He is a good guy maybe they need some time alone." She laughed.

"And you were making a sacrifice?" She smiled.

"I am a giver." He smiled.

Robin noticed that his place looked a lot like Dante's. She looked around. "We switched. I figured this was more me. And he could use the extra room."

"Aww look at you." He grabbed two beers from the fridge.

"I made a couple of updates but yeah this works." She accepted the beer. He turned on the music.

"Now we are at my real reason for leaving. I wanted to dance with you." She raised an eyebrow.

"What it is the truth? In public it wouldn't be professional." She laughed as he pulled her to him. "I also like when we are alone and we can make as much noise as we want." He put her beer down. Then pulled her into a slow and sexy dance to Tonight.

Robin lie in Nathan's arms spent. She enjoyed being with him. It was light and what she needed. She sat up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Aren't we leaving? Maxie and Dante might be back now. She shouldn't be there alone." He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I handled that." He kissed her shoulder. "Another reason to come here. You are always sneaking out of my bed. This way we can hang for a bit." She looked at him.

"Yes but that keeps the complications away." She said.

"No, not overthinking it does. You are not a woman that I want to leave when we are done. So let's just enjoy this moment in the moment." He laid back with her in his arms.

"It is handled." She said. "Do you watch that show?" She asked.

"What show?" She sat up and looked at him.

"One of the best shows on TV. Scandal." He frowned.

"The one where the president cheats on his wife and she accepts it. No." She smiled.

"It is called Scandal. I am not someone who watches for a couple. I watch for the weekly case. There are a lot of decent sub plots. I spent time catching up on shows I missed. Scott Foley makes the show better but that is my college crush speaking." She smiled.

"I mostly watch sports but I do like Black List, CSI, and I did watch Breaking Bad. I also liked the Office." He ran his finger along her arm. "Do you like to hike?" He asked.

"I love it. I just haven't been in a while." He looked at her.

"Good because we are going to go this weekend. It is spring. The weather is warm and I know a spot with fantastic views." She looked at him.

"The entire weekend? Well I guess we can get a lot of training done there." She said.

"Yes, a lot of roughing it and different skills but that is not why we are going." She looked at him.

"You think Jerry is close because of Sonny. If he is close then we need to stay here. I need my daughter home." He looked at her.

"We are going to get him. Is it so hard to believe that I might just want to spend a weekend away getting to know you. Uninterrupted? Turn your brain down." She laughed.

"I can't do that. I am someone who overthinks. I can also be insecure and bossy." He smiled.

"So you mean that you are human?" He ran his hand through her hair. His eyes connected with hers. Her stomach flipped. _Butterflies? Robin you are not 17. It is just the sex. The sex, the eyes and the voice._

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"That you have an incredibly sexy voice." He smiled.

"Hmm. You have a lot of incredibly sexy going on." She blushed.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Thirty-one. Does it matter?" He asked and she laughed.

"Well…" She looked under the covers. "All things considered, no. I mean we are both naked and have done the deed many times. It would just be silly." Her phone rang she grabbed it off the floor.

"Hello." She answered.

"I was just checking in." Patrick said.

"Still no sign." She answered feeling awkward to be talking to him then.

"I wanted to apologize to you. I should have told you before. I just… I didn't know how." He tried to explain.

"Look it is okay. I am okay. I am not going to crumble. I can't talk right now." She said.

"I need to say this." He argued.

"Patrick, you made your choice. I am living with it. I really cannot talk right now." This piqued his curiosity.

"Why not? Are you okay?" She sighed. "Where is the body guard?" He asked. Robin put him on speaker.

"He is here." She said.

"Dr. Drake she is okay." He said.

"Take care of her. She is stubborn." Patrick said but really he was fishing.

"Trust me, I will take _very _good care of her. She is my boss' daughter after all." He replied.

"If you value your position, you will protect her and find that bastard. Don't get protecting her confused nor her gratitude confused with something else." Patrick warned.

"Goodbye Patrick." She hung up. "I am so sorry."

"You mean that you are showing me gratitude by rocking my world?" She slapped his chest.

"Shut up." She smiled.

"There are ways to make me." He kissed her.


	4. Chapter 11-13

Chapter 11 Mountain View

Nathan took Robin to his family's cabin in the Catskills. It was beautiful. The drive there offered some nice views. She took in the landscape.

"This is amazing." She looked at him.

"Wait until we hit the trails. There is a great seafood spot nearby too." He used his keys to open the door.

"I thought we were roughing it?" She smiled.

"We are but… We have to go there at least once." He grinned. He let her go in first.

"This is not too shabby." She walked around. She saw the pictures. "This is your family's place?" She asked.

"Yes. I usually come out a couple times a year. We rent some weeks. You have a pick of any room or you can just not be shy and take the master where I will be." She smiled.

"Aw you were so cute. Look at your cute little haircut." He took the picture.

"I was so cute." He raised an eyebrow.

"Mmm hmm. You aren't so bad now." She teased.

"Oh is that right?" He reached for her and she moved. He chased her and caught her. She laughed and he swung her around. He kissed her. He backed her into the wall.

"Well look at who we have here. The prodigal son with his latest." His mother said.

"Mom this is Robin Scorpio. She is my girlfriend and not the latest." He lied.

"Dr. Robin Scorpio?" She said. "I have been reading about your story. Remarkable." His father noticed that Robin became uncomfortable.

"I am sure she doesn't want to relive it. Hello dear, I am Nathan Chase." His father introduced himself.

Robin was embarrassed but she shook their hands. "Very nice to meet you both."

"Not to be rude but what are you guys doing here? Dad we agreed that I would check in on the renovations and so far so good." His father smiled. Robin looked at him.

"I know you said that but you said that last week. So, I wasn't sure if you would be called away and we have a booking next week." His father said.

"But since we are here. We must have dinner." His mother supplied.

"I am sure they want to be alone Claire." He said.

"I have not seen you since you left. I think a dinner would be nice." He gave in. She looked at Robin. "You look pretty healthy. Were you given your medicine while… You know?"

"Yes, they were generous that way." She said. "I don't mean that the way it sounds. Just that they needed me healthy." She said.

"Humph. That is good dear." She said. "So what are your numbers like? I know a little bit due to charity."

"Mom that is not appropriate." Nathan said.

"Well it is if you are engaging in sexual activity." She said.

"Okay then, how about we skip dinner." Robin stopped him.

"My last test showed an undetectable viral load. No viral activity. There is a time during my captivity when I was in a coma. I don't know if it is related or if I have been on the protocol so long and it was caught so early to exposure that has caused it. We don't say cure but in remission." Robin explained.

"It is not something I talk about because I can't explain it." She stared at her.

"No she will not speak for any of your charities and you will not discuss it. She didn't have to tell you and please respect her privacy." He told his mother.

"Of course. I didn't mean to pry. I am.." Robin nodded.

"I understand. Trust me. I have a daughter. I get it." She looked at her.

"Oh, your husband had moved on." Robin nodded. "I am sorry. I will not bring it up again."

"We are going to dress for dinner." He took Robin's hand and grabbed their bags.

IN the bedroom he apologized to her. "It could have been worse. Why didn't you tell her?" She asked.

"It is not my story to tell." She looked at him.

"Why did you lie about us?" He sighed.

"Because she likes to set me up and I didn't want to deal with it. I am sorry if you would rather stay here." She looked at him.

"I mean, I shouldn't be meeting the parents but since I have, dinner does sound nice since I am starving." He smiled. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"I will try to make it quick and painless." She smiled.

"You never make it quick." He let out a low growl.

"Complaining?" She shook her head.

"Not in the slightest." She grinned. She went through her bag to find something suitable to wear.

Robin joined Nathan in the Jacuzzi with a bottle of wine. "That wasn't so painful." She smiled.

"You handled it like a trooper. My dad likes you. My mom, she is still suspicious." He said honestly.

"She thinks that I am a hussy coming to take her son away." He smiled.

"Probably but she respects you. She didn't respect my ex. She thought she was needy and didn't have a life of her own. Never mind that she was big in the PR game." She looked at him. "I say ex because we were going through a divorce."

"Did you regret it after…" He sipped his wine.

"I don't think we should talk about that." He said. He didn't want that vulnerability out there. He kissed her.

"Why do you do that?" He looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Dodge questions with the offer of sex." He frowned.

"Robin do I ask you about your marriage? Do I pry into the intimate details of your life?" She stared at him.

"No but you have a file that gives you most of it. You don't need to ask." His eyes met hers.

"Are we keeping notes or something?" He asked.

"You know what? Forget that I asked." She got out of the Jacuzzi. "Taking this." She wrapped the towel around her and then grabbed the bottle. He ran his hand through his hair.

Nathan found Robin lounging in the recliner. She had lit candles and turned on music to enjoy her wine. She didn't see him. Her eyes were half closed. He watched her then sat on the couch.

"My last name is Chase but when I became a cop I changed it to West which is my mother's maiden name. I decided to become a cop when I went to visit my sister and noticed no change. I was 18 but the agreement was that I needed to go to college before the academy. It was beneath them but honorable so… That is one part of my life that I don't like to talk about. I need you to respect it and not analyze because I have been consistently honest about that." She looked at him.

"Okay. I will not ask again." She said.

"I am sorry for snapping at you." She shrugged.

"I shouldn't have pried." He studied her.

"You are looking for an emotional connection. You think those details will give you that." She looked at him.

"I never said anything about an emotional connection." She moved to the couch. _Good. The sex is out of this world but I am not looking to be a transition or rebound. This is good._

"I was curious." _Besides you are not exactly available emotionally nor am I for that matter. This is good._ She kissed him. "Besides when this is all over we probably won't be in each other's orbit. So it will probably be out of our system by then." He looked at her.

"I am not going to agree with that." He grabbed her ass to pull her closer. He carried her upstairs.

Robin lay on her belly with her hands crossed above her head. Nathan held him together with one hand as he stroked her from behind using his other hand to balance her leg on his hip. She tried to move her hands but he held them in place then moved to kiss her neck then her ear. She pushed back in small circles to match his strokes. She would pause mid circle then move her hips in smaller quick circles then shake her ass he could feel the added sensation when she clinched around him.

"I like that. Do that again." He whispered in her ear. She repeated the motion again and again until she could fill him ready to burst. He pulled out of her.

"Mmm, not yet." He turned her on her back. He kissed between the valley of her breast then lavished each one with attention. He nibbled a trail down her belly. She threaded her fingers through his hair and arched her back. She put her feet on his shoulder and he lavished her leg with small bites and kisses. She turned on her side and he moved behind her. She hooked her leg at his waist. He entered her and began picking up the pace. She cried out then reached back and grabbed his head deeply kissing him. She sucked on his tongue. Within minutes she was crumbling but she kept going. He let out a loud cry with his final pump. He held himself inside her putting his head on her back as he held her tightly.

"Damn, ." She smiled.

"Back at you man." She was exhausted. There were no other words but they fell asleep like that once he discard their protection.

Chapter 12

The next day they had gone hiking. "You are right this is beautiful." He wrapped his arms around her.

"This is a natural fall. I have fishing on the agenda then there is a place where we can bungee and Skyline." She looked at him.

"I have never gone bungee jumping." He looked at her.

"It is for beginners. It is not like you will dive off a building or bridge." He explained.

"Stone bungeed off a bridge at night." She said. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You don't talk much about him. I have wondered about him but you never said much outside of Sonny." He admitted.

"What do you wonder about?" She asked.

"Well you said that you didn't like Sonny. Stone was his friend. What drew you to him?" She sighed.

"He was a street kid when Sonny found him. He ran away from foster care. I didn't like him at first. He was obnoxious. I knew his brother. My friend Karen was dating him. We met again through them. We started hanging out as friends. Fell in love. He was my first. He had been tested but he needed a second test. He didn't know that. The girl before me used needles. He hadn't been with her for three years but he looked out for her. She died of an overdose. I stuck by him and just wanted to make whatever time we had count for something. He went bungee jumping arranged by my dad's best friend who was also a friend of Sonny's and mine. After that we made a list and we did a lot of things on the list. I was there when he died. That is the cliff notes version." He held her.

"Did he know that you were positive?" He asked.

"I was afraid to get tested but I did. It was negative. I was tested again when I had strep throat and that was negative. He was given three weeks to live and he asked me to be tested again. I wasn't going to tell him but we were always honest even when we fought which was about Sonny. He was loyal to him. He got his shit together and worked on the legit side. The music end and the club, Luke's. I told him, it killed him but I made t okay. I think once he saw that I was okay and surrounded by support he could let go. He lost his sight. It wasn't pretty." She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She sniffed.

"You didn't. I brought it up. It was just sad. I had gone on the pill and we thought we were being safe but we were kids without all the facts. So I shared my story with more people than I can remember. I went to Africa a few years ago. Patrick wasn't happy about it." She shivered. He got her his jacket and wrapped it around him.

"Because you were helping people like Stone?" She turned to him.

"But that was just it. I was also helping people like me. I don't think he got that. Not really anyway. I had become so wrapped up in our life that I stopped being active. I will admit I did have survivor's guilt for a time but that was before Patrick. It is just sad to see anyone so young lose their life. I think about him, BJ, Georgie, Emily. Gone too soon." She explained.

"Yeah, it makes death that much harder to deal with. My sister lost her life basically. It tore my family apart." She looked at him.

"Do you still go see her?" He nodded.

"A few times a year. I used to go all the time but it was hard. Part of me was angry because my parents were so focused on her and things at home seemed to be so… Just dark. My mom started to drink and my dad started to stay away. They got through it. We all did but it wasn't easy." She took his hand.

"It never is." There was silence for a beat. "There is a Coney Island here right?"

"Oh we are going but don't fill up on junk because we are going to feast on what we catch and some stuff from the farmer's market. Not exactly roughing it." She smiled.

"But it is peaceful." He kissed her.

"Exactly."

Chapter 13

_Just hold on to me, he says. Well, I may have adventure junkie in my blood but I usually held off on a lot of this stuff. So forgive me if I am a little nervous._ Robin thought as she stood with Nathan on the platform. She was shaking.

"Didn't you tell me a story earlier about you in the Markham Islands? Didn't you say something about adventure girl?" He teased.

"Adventure girl no like jump from high area." He laughed.

"Trust me. Hang on and if we fall you land on me." She frowned.

"That doesn't help." She took a deep breath and started to look down but he lift her chin.

"That really doesn't help." She held on and they went over the platform.

Robin screamed on the way down but it was exhilarating she had to admit. She opened her eyes, he grinned.

"One piece and that was a rush right?" She kissed him. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"That was a rush. I always wanted to do that." He smiled. _Why did you say that? Lame. _The operator helped them off the ride. She tackled skylining with no trouble. They had spent so much time enjoying Coney Island that they had forgotten about going fishing. She sat on the other side of the Ferris wheel, determined to stay away from the sexy. He was hanging out with the bear she had won him. She snapped a photo with the phone. He was looking out at the park.

"You will give me that picture." He invaded her orbit.

"Don't rock the boat, besides I am over here to get away from all those lustful vibes you are throwing off." He laughed.

"I am great at self restraint. You however, are just trying to control yourself." He smiled then leaned forward.

"Please." He kissed her. "And you use all your sexy to distract and get your way." She stopped him reaching for her phone.

"We don't have sex every day." He furrowed his brow. He wasn't counting. "Do we?"

"No but you are usually working on rest days." She said casually. She didn't seem bothered or she was good at hiding it.

"Huh." He mumbled and there was a beat of silence. He remembered other things like how comfortable he had gotten with holding her and laying in her lap when no one was around. Watching her work or mull over a journal. She had a nasty habit of chewing on her pen. It drove him crazy but it was a habit that he didn't mind.

"I am not complaining, I am just on to you." She grinned.

"Well there goes my plan for sex on the Ferris Wheel." He moved his eyebrows up and down then kissed her.

"I can control myself." _I just haven't been this horny since college. Odd._

He wrapped his arms around her waist, tucking her under his chin. "Can I at least see if you got a good angle?" She showed him the picture.

"This is one of those rare moments that the camera captures perfectly. I wondered what you were thinking." She looked at the picture.

"I was looking at that game over there." He pointed. "It is a racing game. One summer we all came out. Nina was having problems in her marriage. She married young and was beginning to wonder about her choice. We had never met Silas. Anyway, Hayley and I were playing and I won but I gave my bear to her because she was a brat. I was too cool for girly stuffed animals anyway. However, it was a Yankee bear. It was the last time we saw her. She hung with us that week. She took care of us when our parents were too busy in their social circles or working. That week we would not leave her alone. We knew she was sad. We were just so happy to see her. It had been a year." She smiled then leaned in resting her head on his chest.

"I was just reminded of that. We didn't come back for years. I used to come out to make sure it was being maintained. It wasn't until I got married that I vacationed here." He paused then kissed the top of her head.

"We used to fish and do things together. I wanted my kids to have that. It was here that I found out that I was going to be a father. I came to get away. She came up and dropped the bomb on me. I was happy but it was fleeting. There was a question of paternity. It…" He realized that he had said too much so he stopped talking. He was getting too comfortable. He felt her gentle squeeze and released the breath that he didn't realize that he was holding.

"I am sorry. I was feeling like a kid again and it looks like we missed the fishing part of the day." She said as they exited the ride.

"It is cool. There is a nice fresh market where we can get supplies." He smiled then took her hand.


	5. Chapter 14-17

Chapter 14

Nathan made a fire in the fire pit. He had made grilled vegetables and Arctic Char. Robin had made a seafood polenta. They had finished dinner and were relaxing in the lounge chairs on the patio facing the lake.

"That was a really good polenta." He said. She looked at him.

"I never took you for a cook, it was good." He smiled.

"I am a grill master. Just keep me out of the kitchen. I know some things." She sipped her summer sangria.

"Well that was very good grilled char." His eyes roamed over her. The sun had set and the fire, she glowed in the fire. She looked peaceful. He was glad to be able to share the moment with her.

"Are you going to sleep with the bear?" he had won her a police bear, NYPD. She laughed.

"I must say that today took me back to those days when boys winning stuffed animals was impressive and if he gave you one, you wondered if it meant you were going steady." She laughed.

"I thought the bear was the woo and the jacket was going steady?" She smiled. "I bet you never let them win?"

"Sometimes. I wasn't above playing helpless or stupid for a guy's attention. It was a phase of puberty and very short lived. There was this guy. I can't remember his name right now… Oh, right, it was Roger. He was a jock and I was pretending to be bad at algebra." She laughed. He loved her laughed. He listened intently.

"You should have seen the look on my mother's face. I mean she tilted her head and was completely lost as to why _I_ needed to be tutored. She gave me a lecture and I realized that she was right." He pulled the hem of her shirt.

"So did Roger still ask you out?" She closed her eyes.

"Yes, it was the Sadie Hopkins dance, our second date. My dad took us in the cruiser. He was the commish before. The dance, they had my uncle Frisco follow us and I caught him twice. It was pretty humiliating. He had my friend Rowdy spy on us." She laughed.

"Rowdy?" She shook her head.

"So who was your first date?" He scrunched his face in thought.

"Katie Randall. She was the get because all the girls were jealous of her uh…She developed early." She rolled her eyes then shook her head.

"I wasn't driving, I was 12 and she was 13. She dumped me for a guy with a car at the dance." He shrugged. He moved to lay in her lap. She ran her fingers through her hair. He looked up meeting her eyes.

"So your competitive streak came later?"

"I learned to compete on the academic level. I wanted to get into Yale so I studied hard. I didn't want to be a nuisance to my uncle. He was raising me when we thought my parents were dead. Disappointing him was a fear but once those hormones set in, I became a bit defiant. Still, I became a doctor and many assume a lab geek. I always loved science." She smiled wistfully.

"Do you get to do surgeries?" She nodded.

"I have but I like the diagnostic side. Watching cells reproduce. Combining chemicals and solving equations to get to the solution. Surgery is necessary sometimes but I like to provide the less invasive therapy which gets to the cause." He moved his hand up to run his fingers through her hair.

"So do you wear the lab coat, glasses and ponytail?" She laughed.

"Goggles sometimes. I don't need glasses yet. You could shadow me sometime." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Only if you wear those things for me. Glasses included." She looked at him.

"Real sexy. Should I put tape in the center?" He leaned up.

"Let's not go that far but uh the level of sexy depends on the ponytail. I like it a little sloppy. Tied back with some falling into the face. That is very sexy." _Dude has swag and he knows it because he can back it up. Damn. _"Blind me with science." _Then he says that. _She laughed.

"That was cheesy." She laughed.

"What you don't like the song? It is catchy." Her stomach flipped under his gaze. Her heart started to race and she felt like she was having a panic attack.

"I have square shaped marshmallows. There is a fire. When there is a fire you have to have S'Mores." She moved. "I will go get them." He looked at her with a puzzled gaze.

"There is only one type a marshmallow that should ever go on a S'More and it ain't square. They are in the pantry." She nodded. He watched her walk away. He was glad for the broken moment, it was dizzying. He sat up and took deep breath. He wondered why he brought her there. _Good sex, uninterrupted. That's it._

Robin walked out with the necessary ingredients. It had only taken her a half hour. He loved the way she walked.

"I know we said tonight was a rest night but it isn't necessary." His eyes moved from her legs to meet hers.

"Yes we did. This conversation sounds like that of a client and her… Well.." She scrunched her nose up.

"Sexual servitude contract?" He nodded. "I think we should bang. We don't need to count or set…" _Looks like I am not the only one… I mean the only one… She is chewing her lip. Fuck this._

"Let's go for a swim." Nathan offered.

"What?" He looked at her.

"You brought a suit right?" She nodded. "Go get it. The pool is heated." _Oddly enough I comply with what sounds like a command. I like when he does that sometimes._

Robin entered the pool in a red bikini. "Nice" he said from the other side of the pool. He swam across to meet her. She felt him part her legs, soon her limbs became like wet noodles as she sank deeper into the pool.

Chapter 15

Anger can be misdirected. Hurting the person that it was not intended to hurt. Sometimes it is an expected reaction. People say what they don't mean. Jerry saw an opportunity to distract the young detective. He had been falling for his charge and it was the perfect way to get him out of her orbit. They had spent the weekend at the cabin and continued growing closer under the guise of sex.

Robin's phone vibrated with a text.

_Your body guard has been guarding you but who is guarding his comatose sister?_

Robin shakily handed him the phone. "I am so sorry." He stood and pulled out his phone to call the long term care facility. He was told that his sister died hours ago. He stood there frozen. He felt her hand on his back startling him. She shrank away.

"Nathan, I.."

"Don't. I need you to leave me alone." He called Dante to come over.

"You can go. I will be fine."

"I do my job. My job was to protect you. My job was not to get caught up fucking you. I was distracted and now she is dead." Her eyes filled as she covered her mouth.

"I am so sorry." He put his hand on his head fighting tears.

"It wasn't worth this." He spat. She nodded in agreement. She walked away. He pulled her back by her waist. "I am not blaming you. I'm sorry. "

"You shouldn't blame yourself." She pried herself away. Dante knocked and Nathan left.

Nathan found a phone on the passenger seat of his car. It rang. "She is alive and protected. Jerry injected her with plutonium. We were watching her as promised. This could draw him out." Robert said.

"How the hell did this happen if you were watching her?" He yelled.

"Someone on the inside." He said. Robert gave him the details.

Inside Robin stared at him. "You have been WSB this whole time?" She asked.

"No, I was FBI with WSB contacts. Your father told me to go to your mother. He knew I had a case to solve and he also wanted to use me to bring down the Jeromes. We don't have time for this." He looking at her. He felt bad for going off on her. Before he could apologize again she started to speak.

"My father will use anyone to protect me. I will be fine. I have contacts in Montreal. Move her there. We will start the cure. This will draw Jerry out. He doesn't trust me without a test subject. He won't come after me now. I already have a cure." She lied. She needed to end this.

"We have to hurry before my father figures it out." He stared at her.

"Can I trust you?" She smiled.

"Of course." He looked at Dante.

"Let's move." She gave them the details. Dante looked at him curiously but went along with it.

In the car, Dante had to ask. "Robin is a bad liar."

"I know she is. Check out the details please and drop me off down the street. I got her." Dante did as asked. Nathan broke into her car and hid in the back. He could read her. He didn't know how but he noticed that determination cross her features as she lied to his face. He wasn't angry, he got it. She was in fight or flight mode.

Robin scanned the truck once she got in. She pulled off then hit a button on the radio console to reveal a communication panel. She hit one button.

"Hello luv." She smiled.

"Hello. This new gadget is very Alias like." He laughed.

"The next one has holographic projection. It will be like I am sitting next to you. Where is your boy toy?" She rolled her eyes.

"The body guard you forced me into when you refused and left it in my parent's capable hands?" She asked sarcastically.

"You wanted me to argue with the both of them? Are you bloody mad?" She uploaded a file.

"File sent. Get it to Dr. Lowry. She will know what to do." He grew silent.

"You are going rogue?" He said. "If you go on your own and things go wrong you will owe them." He warned.

"My daughter has been gone six weeks. We have looked everywhere for Jerry. We have followed who we thought were allies and if my father is watching then I know he is well hidden." Aiden sighed.

"I am looking at Emma with her babysitter, I am sorry soon to be step mother." Aiden said. "Are you okay? Did that bloke hurt you? I can take his bloody head off." Robin smiled.

"No, he just.. He was upset. I am fine. I am just tired of looking over my shoulder." Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Sure love. He crossed the line and Robert is rightly pissed. I am not sure how to handle it."

"You don't handle it. I was rusty and he helped me stretch my muscles and get in tune…"

"TMI, TMI." Aiden shouted. "Are you packing?"

"Of course." Robin said. She may be off in combat but she could still land a bullet between the eyes on the first shot.

"What is the plan?" He asked.

"Time to feed the snake. I love you. If anything happens to me… Don't let them know. Let Emma think I ran away. Don't let them find my body."

"Shut up. I am not going to fucking listen to you write your obituary or bloody martyr yourself." He shouted.

"I am going to war. I should have done this long ago but I did not want to risk not coming back. Death or jail are strong possibilities. I cannot let him live Aiden." Aiden sighed.

"You are not a killer. I am on my way." She shook her head.

"Stay with her. I trust you. When she is old enough, tell her that I did what I had to for my family. Get the cure to Nina Clay. I love you bye." She clicked off to the sound of him calling for her. She saw something shift in the back. _Hmm, you want me to trust you. Guess it goes both ways but I have something for you._

She called Sonny. The snakes usually are never far from Sonny. She had the mouse. It was time to feed them.

Chapter 16

Robin planted the seed during her conversation with Sonny. She had gone to the bridge alone after leaving Nathan in the car with Valet driving off. She was unaware that he had slipped out, followed her and called Dante. She wasn't dealing with an amateur.

"Jobin Robin it has been a terrible few months for me." She turned to face Jerry.

"You have been here this whole time?" He smiled.

"I have been disguised as a mental patient." He pointed to his head impressed with his brilliance. "The Miscavage Institute isn't known for security now is it?"

"You should be dead." She seethed.

"See, what I neglected to tell you was that there was a trace amount of the cure in the vial. I did not have time to find someone to replicate it but I did dilute it a little and took a chance. Combined with the temporary treatment I was fighting back but this bloody thing is persistent. Now hand it over." She stunned him when she kicked the gun out of his hand. They fought and he tried to get the gun. She aimed her gun at his head.

"Robin don't do it." Dante shouted. Jerry used the distraction to grab the gun and fire a shot into her shoulder causing her body to fly into the rail. She tried to hang on but fell over. She managed to hang on and not look down. Jerry was ready to take another shot as she held on but Nathan put a bullet in his head and Dante put two in his chest, both shooting at the same time.

Nathan ran to Robin. Because of the structure he couldn't get a good grip. He grabbed both arms and she yelped in pain.

"I need rope and a hand. The bars are in the way. She is injured and I can't lean over this way." Nathan shouted at Dante. He looked at Robin.

"Hold on to me please. Hold on okay." She started to look down. "Baby don't do that. Don't look down, look at me. Look up." She looked at him. "You are going to be fine."

"Female GSW, left shoulder, no major artery damage but she is losing blood rapidly. Arm is cold and numb. Pupils responsive but she is feeling woozy." He called for Dante as he gripped onto her tighter trying to guide her up. Dante ran over. He held the rope as Nathan made sure Robin had a grip with her good arm. Dante pulled as he pushed her up the bars. Dante pulled her over. She backed away from him.

"Sorry." She said as she wobbled. Nathan caught her and hugged her. He closed his eyes.

"I am bleeding." She said.

"I don't give a shit." He said. "The ambulance is here." He picked her up and carried her over. "She is in a lot of pain and is barely standing. She diagnosed herself with major blood loss." He helped her onto the gurney. His heart still thumped rapidly in his chest. _I am barely breathing._

Chapter 17

SHE opened her eyes. Her mouth was dry. She remembered what had happened and guessed that she had received a transfusion and stitches. Then she remembered Nina and sat up.

"Hey beautiful." Nathan smiled at her.

"Did your sister get the cure?" She asked.

"Shsh, we are at GH and she did get the treatment. You have been out for two days. You went into shock." She looked at him.

"How is she?" She asked.

"Same, there was some activity but it could be due to the trauma." He explained.

"Jerry."

"Dead"

"You?"

"No investigation. No wrongful death. Me and Dante are in the clear." She sighed.

"I want to see the body." She said.

"I am sure it can be arranged but Jax donated his body to research. He is the longest survivor of someone with polonium. It won't be pretty." She shrugged.

"He always comes back. I need to be sure." He covered her hand with his.

"I shot him in the head and Dante shot him twice in the chest. He is dead Robin. I saw him. I know there are parts of my life that you don't know about and the same goes for me with your life. But trust me he is gone." She looked at him.

"About what I said…"

"You were upset. It is cool. Don't worry about it." He forced her to look at him.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean that?" He said.

"It is not like…"

"So you have a secret life?" He changed the subject. "My life wasn't secret. I am undercover." He smiled.

"Only Aiden knows. I was mainly in medical detail. Studying chemical weapons and developing counter agents. It added some adventure to my life without all the risk. By day I was your typical Parisian doctor. By night, not so much. The rest is all me." He looked at her.

"Down to the pretend training because you found me incredibly sexy?" She shook her head.

"I spent a year shackled to a bed. A year after that confined to a lab. I was rusty." He caressed her face.

"It is over. Finally." She looked at him. "Which means you can move out now. It is all over." He frowned.

"Not all of it. When my case is cracked I am going to take you out on a real date." He kissed her softly. "Today is a rest day but I can kiss you." She smiled into the kiss.

"I mean we are out of crisis mode. You might get bore.." He kissed her again.

"What the hell?" Robin looked at Patrick.

"Where is Emma?" Robin asked looking past Patrick.

"Your mother took her for ice cream. It was a surprise but we were keeping her away because…"

"There is no we." Patrick barked. "Your mother **I **thought it was best that you were conscious. I met Aiden for the first time. He is rude." Robin laughed. Emma ran in.

"Mommy!" She cried then ran to her. Robin hugged her and pulled her into bed with her. Nathan stands to leave.

"Det. West?" Emma said.

"My friends call me Nate." He smiled at the little girl.

"Nate, thank you for protecting my mommy." He smiled.

"Your mom is tough like that. It was really easy." Emma chuckled. She stood and gave him a hug.

"Still I was really worried." He smiled.

"I am glad I could help. Take care of her okay? I need to get some coffee." He walked away.

Nathan walked into Robin's room to find his mother. Robin was going over charts.

"I told you not to do this." He said to his mother. "If she cannot help her she will feel awful."

"I don't know that I can help. This isn't enough information but if you have her transferred her I can do a battery of tests to determine if there is brain activity. Then we can go from there." Mrs. Chase smiled.

"You are the best. All we want is your opinion." She looked at her son.

"Don't worry. We don't know you." She said indicating that they would not blow his cover.

"I think it is safer if she goes to Mercy. I can get a permit and we can go from there." Robin explained.

"Thank you Dr. Scorpio. I am glad you are doing well. We will leave you two alone and make arrangements." They leave.

"I am sorry about that. You don't need to feel obligated." She looked at him.

"If I can help then I don't mind. It is a lot of pressure since she is your sister." She looked at him.

"Why?" He sat next to her.

"I don't know because you are the guy that I am banging. Not to mention you saved my life when I went alone on a mission." He looked at her.

"We did distract you." He said. "Don't feel pressured. We have seen several of the best specialist from all over… I am not helping am I?" She shook her head.

"I am ready to get out of here. I am sure that I can go. I can take care of myself." Dr. Clay knocked.

"Hi Robin. I saw the Chases leave your room. They ignored me but I get the feeling that they are asking you to consult." Nathan became rigid. His blood ran cold. Was that jerk there to talk his girlfriend out of helping his sister? Really?

"And what you want her to back off so that she doesn't tell me the truth because I will question her." Silas stared at him.

"Are you sick?" He asked.

"Silas you know I cannot disclose that information." She gave him an empathetic look.

"I wanted to let you know that I support your decision. You have become a friend and I respect your work. Seems like you two have gotten close. You are Sam's friend. This puts you in an awkward situation and I get that. I know how they can be. They are very self-serving and very demanding. You are going to need all of the support you can get." Robin sighed. She leaned into Nathan unconsciously in an attempt to offer him comfort.

"No one can know of your suspicions. No one. Because if it is Ava…" He ran his hand through his hair.

"Trust me, I get it but I don't lie to Sam." Nathan laughed.

"Sam didn't even know that you were married. I will place a gag order on you. You say nothing to anyone. In fact. Silas Clay you are under arrest." He stood then cuffed him.

"Nathan that isn't necessary." He shot her a look.

"I am sorry Silas." He shook his head.

"I will be out soon." He smiled at Nathan. Nathan left the opening for her to sign herself out. She went to home.


	6. Chapter 18-19

Chapter 18

Robin had tried undressing. The nurse at the hospital had helped her dress. Now she was struggling to get her shirt off. Nathan walked in.

"Why are you out of the hospital?" He said as he moved to help her.

"What you did was unnecessary." He placed his hands on his hips.

"He tells Sam to assure her that everything will be okay. Sam lets it slip to her dear Aunt Ava that her days are numbered. That psycho wants to protect Silas and goes after my sister. I am not having that. He is in a cell and will be there until she is safe." Robin stared at him.

"She will visit." He shook his head.

"NO visitors." She opened her mouth to speak.

"Innocent until proven guilty and you cannot violate his rights that way. He is entitled to a lawyer and his lawyer can relay the message to Sam indirectly." He cursed.

"Are you mad?" Anna used her key. She stopped briefly to take in her daughter's state of undress.

"This isn't what…"

"It never is. Time you got back on the saddle." Robin blushed. "But don't give away the details darling." She looked at Nathan.

"You are suspended for three days. Silas Clay is an upstanding citizen and you have no evidence. The script leaves room for reasonable doubt. You know that." Anna said.

"Silas provoked him." Robin said.

"How?" Anna asked but Robin remained silent.

"Oh you both think that Anna Devane doesn't know that West is his mother's Maiden name?" Robin smiled.

"You are a good cop. You come highly recommended but it is my ass on the line when you pull stunts like that. Thankfully, I used my charm to talk him out of a lawsuit." He apologized. "Be grateful." She smiled at her daughter. Then she moved to hug her.

"Don't you ever and I mean ever do anything like that again. My heart can't take it." She clutched her chest.

"I just needed it to be over. Where is dad?" Anna gave her a look to which she rolled her eyes.

"It is all for you luv." She hugged her. "I love you. Carry on."

"I love you too." Anna leaves.

"My mother blesses the banging." Robin said sarcastically.

"You are bleeding. This is why you should still be in the hospital." He got the first aid kit. He sat her down.

"I can do it." She tried to take the kit but he moved it. "You need.."

"Shsh." He told her.

"Did you just shush me?" He smiled as he inspected and cleaned the wound.

"Your stitches are still intact." He replaced the bandage. He cleaned up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"You mean do I still have the urge to break his face? I get that my parents can be snobs but still he is an ass." She rubbed his back.

"So any new developments?" She asked.

"Nothing. I have been digging into the affair but Ava isn't budging she is obsessed with him." He explained.

"More reason to look at Ava. Don't let the cheating cloud your judgment." He ran his hand through his hair.

"I did look at her. I looked hard. She has an alibi. All roads leads to Silas. Ava was in labor and it was documented. My ex, she cheated on me." He licked his lips. "Some guy from her firm, right. I met the guy. We had dinner with him and the whole time he was banging my wife. Then I remembered, he extended the invitation. He approached me. I didn't have a clue because I am thinking we are happy." He sighed.

"She leaves me for him. I accept it and we separate. I am too pissed to fight for her. I was up at the cabin, she comes to tell me she is pregnant. She can't be sure if the baby is mine but the odds are in my favor, her words." He rubbed his head.

"I agree to come home to support her until we find out. He goes crazy and he tries to kill me. He is nervous and I am a hot head. I am talking shit and daring him to do it. She comes in and she moves too suddenly. He turns, the gun goes off hitting her in the chest. I go to her trying to revive her. Everything else doesn't matter in that moment. He still has the gun and I hear him cock it. I close my eyes thinking I am dead. The gun goes off and I know that he is dead. I took some time off because I hated that I was not the one who pulled the trigger. He was a coward and evaded justice. I dealt with it but the point is, yeah, I took a long look at Ava." She hugged him.

"I am sorry that happened." He looked at her.

"I hate remembering it." She rubbed his back. "I didn't know that he was obsessed. He caught me off guard. At home watching a game." He shook his head.

Maxie walked in. "Cat's out the bag." She chirped. "Just please not on the couch." She had broken the silence. Nathan found himself laughing out of nowhere.

"Iwww. You already did. That is it we are burning the damn couch." Nathan shook his head.

"I was just helping her since she checked out of the hospital without a formal release. Her wound was bleeding. That is all Maxie." He said.

"Yeah sure whatever you say." She walked into the kitchen and got a drink. She sat between them.

"So what went down? I need details." Robin stood.

"I need a shirt." Nathan looked at her.

"Do you need help?" She shook her head with a smile and walked up the steps. Maxie threw her arm around Nathan.

"So… What are your intentions toward the Robin?" She asked.

"I don't know what to tell you. I am afraid to hurt your feelings." He teased. She rolled her eyes.

"I am being serious. She is good. She is great and an anchor. She has been through so much with that asshat only to have him leave her for the babysitter." He stopped her.

"Maxie guilt is not a good way to gauge someone's interest." She stared at him.

"I am just saying, the only reason asshat is alive is because of Emma. You should do well to remember that." He smiled.

"I will remember that." He smiled.

"If you ever find that you want to be with someone else, just be honest with her. In her you have a friend for life." He looked at her.

"I know what happened with Lisa. She told me when she went to speak on Dr. Hunter's behalf." He said.

"Yeah he is out now." She said sadly. He wanted nothing to do with her.

Robin came downstairs. "I pulled it off." She looked at them. "Uh oh. I smell conspiracy." She smiled.

"I have to go, actually." He stood.

"Okay well thanks for bandaging the wound." He nodded.

"You aren't going to walk me out." She shook her head. He smiled. "Well then good night."

"Goodnight sexy pants." Maxie said.

"Goodnight Maxie." He walked out.

"What did you say to him?" Robin prodded glaring at Maxie.

"Nothing. Just that he better not hurt you." Robin shook her head.

"Why? We aren't serious. We are keeping it light." Maxie looked at her.

"Robin you never keep it light. It is not in you. You are hurt that he left. You wanted him to stay and do the boyfriend thing and take care of you while you are injured." Robin sighed.

"I am not some emotionally fractured individual. I don't need you or Uncle Mac, my father, mother meddling in my sex life. That is all it is. We have sex and it is great. There is no emotional connection. I am a sexual person believe it or not." Robin snapped.

"Okay, put down the knife Heather." Maxie put her hand up. Robin couldn't help but laugh. "You are sprung aren't you?" Maxie teased.

"Maxie… I eh… I can't even… Patrick and I had great sex and I thought it would never get better so I would settle for just good. I… It…" She clasped her fingers together trying to find the words.

"I find myself doing things that I have never done in places… And the worst part.."

"There is a worse part? I was about to say puff puff pass." Robin laughed.

"He knows. He knows it too. I mean, our bang song it Tonight." Maxie threw her head back and laugh.

"He must never know that you know. Men think it but they can never be sure." She shook her head.

"It is me. I make him sure, like… Wide eyed amazement comes over me." Maxie stood.

"I have a song for you." She played rehab. "You need to recover." Robin put the pillow over her face. The funny thing was she hadn't felt so free in a long time.

"I am going to bed. Goodnight." She turned the song off.

Robin was surprised to find Nathan on her bed she smiled. She closed her door.

"What are you doing here?" He looked at her.

"You didn't think I was going to leave you when you checked out of the hospital early? I am not a jerk." She looked at him.

"I thought you needed a rest day. How did you get in?" He reached for her.

"Back door." She stared at him.

"Oh my god… You heard me?" He looked down. "You listened?

"I was the topic of conversation." He said. "Why so embarrassed? Do you ever think that I am that to you because you are to me? It is just not a guy thing to talk about." She rolled her eyes.

"Nice save but it was a private conversation." He stood. He turned the song on. He stood behind her.

"Have I ever lied to you? I have withheld my cover but I haven lied to you." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Ah, alright._

Ain't this what you came for  
Don't you wish you came, oh  
Girl what you're playing for  
Ah, come on  
Come on, let me kiss that He kissed her ear as he sang that part then continued._  
Ooh, I know you miss that  
What's wrong, let me fix that  
Twist that_

He took off her clothes then moved her to the bed. He kissed her. Maxie walked in. "Okay this is not how you….. OH MY GOD!" She walked out.

Robin started to get up but he stopped her. "Uh uh. I am going to eat you and then you are going to get some rest because you need it." He flashed her a sexy smile.

Chapter 18

Robin had gone to GH to meet with Silas. She stood back. He was arguing with Ava. Ava slithered closer to him.

"I won't tell him that it was you Silas." He stared at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He seethed.

"I saw you inject something into her IV. You looked right at me. I thought you were doing it for us." He ripped her shirt open thinking she was recording him.

"Don't be so kinky." She cooed.

"You are sick. I would never kill my wife for you nor would I attempt it. You are delusional." He yelled. Robin snuck back into the stairwell and down the stairs. She was coming to give him a progress report. There was brain activity and she was working on a protocol to wake his wife up.

Nathan peaked into the lab. She was wearing a dress with her lab coat over it. Her hair was in a frustrated pony tail. She was looking into the microscope. She pushed the stool back in frustration and rubbed her eyes tiredly. He knocked on the door. She opened it.

"I brought you dinner. You need a break." He walked in.

"I am on the verge. I ordered more blood work. Some people go into a coma when they over dose but this is a strange case. She ingested pills and was then injected. She was revived but in a coma. I have poured over all of the brain scans. I found something." She put the scan up on the board.

"1995. There was activity. Why did no one look at this? It seems like there was a possible recovery but then it went back to being limited. It was there but not to the point of her making a full recovery. I am running a tox screen." She put up another scan.

"This is the scan taken from the facility my father had her moved to. She wasn't moved to Mercy until five days after that move. A scan was taken there and sent to me." She showed him.

"This was taken two days ago. This one yesterday." She explained that the activity had been increasing.

"I have been studying her spinal fluid. I can't…" She looked at him. "It is premature but I think someone was keeping her in the coma but I don't understand why." He stared at her.

"You think she could wake up on her own?" He asked.

"I think it is possible. Some coma patients experience locked in syndrome. They are unconscious, they cannot respond to their environment but they feel it." She continued.

"I can't explain the increase in activity any other way. It happened when she was transferred. I was just looking into a drug that I had used for Laura Spencer. To find out if I can help bring her out that way. But you should know that we don't know how she will be when she wakes up." He processed the information.

"I need to go but you need to eat. I have to look into this. If you are right then I need to look at Ava again." She looked at him.

"Be careful." He kissed her.

"I will. Thank you." She shook her head.

"I didn…" He put his finger to her lips.

"You did."

"I went to see Silas earlier. I heard him talking with Ava and she claims to have seen him inject his wife. I have been thinking about that. Maybe it was his brother. He was insane. Maybe he worked with Ava but he is dead now." He nodded then he walked out. Food forgotten she went back to work. The case intrigued her.

Chapter 19

Nathan went undercover as a dirty cop. He began leaking details to the PCPD but it caused problems in his relationship with Robin. He was secretive while she was supportive. He was slandered in the papers. Sam and Silas pretty much went off on him in front of the town. Robin didn't shy away from the scandal, she knew it was fake because she had gotten to know him. When he let his walls down she could see him.

Robin had brought his sister out of the coma and he had repaid her with sex but withdrew the emotional connection they had formed. His family was grateful. She was working on helping her regain her memories but only if Nina agreed to it.

The story was leaked, the entire story, how he had lost his job in New York and came to seek vengeance for his sister. They had pinned it on Silas' brother, Stephen. He was sitting at the bar having a drink Ava sat next to him.

"I wonder how the PCPD found out all about your sister. I mean even about Stephen. I only told Silas and I am sure he didn't say anything." She moved closer to him.

"That little Robin Scorpio, she hangs out at GH. Perhaps she heard? I thought you two were kind of close." She rubbed his arm.

"What gave you that idea?" He looked at her.

"I have eyes." He rolled his eyes.

"She was a job. I got paid." She looked at him.

"I just want to thank her for opening her mouth." He looked at her.

"What makes you think she did?" She challenged.

"Does your sister remember?" He moved closer to her.

"You stay away from my sister or I won't hesitate to take you out of here. I don't care what your last name is. Are we clear?" He stared at her.

"Crystal." She smiled. She stood then sashayed away.

Nathan walked into Robin's. She smiled from her spot on the couch. He moved to her lap.

"I saw Ava today. She thinks that you heard and reported. I am sorry. I don't want her looking at you." He put his head in her lap.

"Does that mean you are moving back in?" She asked.

"No that is too risky. It means that you will have a detail though. Did Nina agree to the treatment?" She sighed and played in his hair. He loved that.

"She wants to think more about it. She wants to try to remember on her own." She explained.

"Sounds like Nina." He sat up then he kissed her. Maxie came in with Dante.

"There is no denying it now. We have movies and booze." Maxie held up the bag.

"Man I am sorry about that." Nathan shrugged sitting up.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "What movie did you get Maxie? Don't tell me it is Pitch Perfect or something." She rolled her eyes.

"No I got the Great Gatsby." She sat in the love seat with Dante.

Robin and Nathan tried to watch the movie but Robin yawned. He kissed her. "I am going to go. You need your rest. You have been working too hard while juggling being a mom." She sat up.

"I am fine." He looked at her.

"Yes but you aren't super woman. I will call you." She walked him out. He kissed her goodbye but he was off and he never passed up a night of promise. She moved back to the couch and fell asleep watching the movie.


	7. Chapter 20-23

Chapter 20

Robin spotted Nathan talking with Carlos on the docks. She looked at them then approached. She smiled at Nathan.

**She looked at him. **

Nathan looked at him.

**He asked. **

**t like you but he is a bitch so that is nothing for you to worry about.**Patrick is an ass and overreacting. Sabrina should be are just going to deny her? You are really going with that?I am standing right here. Det. West, I was just being friendly. You did save my life. Have a good has a nice ass.I could handle it as sweet as it looks? I know she has HIV but she seems to be healthy. Emma is healthy, Patrick is healthy. I could help her with her broken heart and she can help me with looks like she likes to be on top. I can dig it but while I can give control, it is fun watching her submit beneath boss wants to see you. I put in a good word for expect me to believe he is going to trust a cop?No but he does trust me.t afraid to take down Julian to do it. The end was near for him but bloodshed came with it.

Nathan was tasked with a test of loyalty. When Robin knocked on his door he wasnWhat is up?IS that all you have to say?You know me. I prefer not to we did say once it was out of our systems then we would walk away. Right?Yes but you are trying to protect me and I don** She went on. He stared at her. **

**t just seem ungrateful or upset you because then you would be distracted. I didn He could see that she was struggling with believing him. **

**His eyes met hers. **

**He hadnt argue with the fact. **

**t what happens in the bedroom stay there?t expecting that. **

**t belittle yourself. Itt want an emotional connection. I never did. You took my giving you respect and enjoying it to mean more than what it did. I can see the strings that you have tied yourself in but I am not feeling it. I am really sorry.**You should really get over yourself. You were just good sex to help me get over the sting of my ex leaving.t true though. She was fighting back. It may have started that way but things shifted.

**Her mouth drew into a tight line. **

**She spat. **

**She went to slap him but he caught her hand. Their eyes lock with that familiar fire. He let her go then walked away. **

**He sat down then turned on the TV. **

**t see me again.**I know. man was a snitch feeding him information. He was part of the takeover. No one knew of his intelligence connections. So it wasns death. The problem was Ava. He walked into KellyNathan won** He walked over. **

**He looked at her. **

**She said. He smirked. **

**He started to walk away. **

**He stopped walking. **

**He turned to her. He didn**No one knows what happened to Morgan. They never caught the can you not look at your toy if you are so done with her?Because Robin enjoyed the ride for what it was and knows what it was, right?The ride was incredible Ava but I have been in love and dumped. I was only looking for a distraction. He is good at that. Not really my speed for much else. Have you seen that body? Go for it. He is all yours. Oh and if you threaten me again, I will go against my nature. I will have a little chat with Sonny then with Duke and well, you may find yourself wearing cement boots in the harbor. I don** She stood. She walked out without sparing either one of them a glance. **

**Damn she was cold. Ice. I have to remind myself not to smirk because I am actually proud. I walk away leaving Ava stewing. Her time has come. **

**Ava believed it was a setup but she could live with Julian in jail. It gave her all the power. Little did she know that a simple DNA test was about to ruin her life. **

**Robin wasns room. She had gone through with the treatment and Robin was examining her. **

**She asked. **

**He said. He just wanted to look at her and hear her voice. She swallowed thickly then did her job. **

**Nina took her hand. **

**She explained that Ava took her child. She made her take the pills to save her child. She kept her locked in a room for 20 days after she delivered. She wanted no evidence. She didnt want him choosing her out of obligation. **

**She looked at Nathan. **

**He explained. **

**She asked hopefully. **

**He didnt done. You cannot sacrifice one mob family and allow another to emerge. He needed to gain Carlos**Thank you Dr. problem. I will be back to check on you later.t allowed herself to believe it. There was still some small hope. Nina looked at her brother.

**She asked. **

**He lied. **

**He looked at his sister. **

**t have to tell you that. So yes, I am afraid for her. I did hurt her but I had to. Robin would ride along with me if I let her. What happens if she gets caught in the crossfire? I can He looked at her. There was so much she missed. **

**"Because of what happened with Alyssa?**Your girlfriend is good. I am remembering conversations. I remember you crying. You were so angry. I couldn** He hugged her. **

**He assured her. **

**t let the job ruin that.**That is not an open topic for discussion you know I have strong opinions so get used to shouldn** She snapped her head up and shot a glare at him. **

**She shouted. t want you here.**I** He started but couldnt want to give her hope. **

**A tear escaped and she hated herself for it. He wiped it and she smacked his hand away. t care so let He looked up. **

**t safe. This isn He said angrily. **

**t tell me what to do.**You are being is good to see look is that pretty boy staring at you?Don** She laughed out loud. **

Excuse me that is called tall dark and handsome.I don** He smiled and leaned forward. **

**He showed her pictures and she showed him pics of Emma. **

**Robin laughed. **

**He looked at her with a smirk. **

**He joked. **

**He explained that Lainey came to the hospital in DC where he worked. She was a pain in the ass but she was going through a hard time. **

**She shook her head. She rolled her eyes. **

**He showed her Laineyt come over, make him angry. Hi Robin. So how was the sex? **

**Robin laughed out loud. She took the phone. **

**You know the term better than sex? Well, I say better than him. **

**OMG, what happened? **

**It was just casual, he got tired. **

**Sorry hun. Put on your fuck em dress? **

**It is on. **

**Then fuck him. Call me later. **

**I will. TTYL. **

**She grinned then hugged him. **

**He smiled. **

**He grinned and they toasted their wine. **

**Nathan was distracted. Dante sat near him and told the bartender he was there to pick up an order. **

**He asked Dante while looking at his drink. **

**Nathan searched for Dr. Julian. He found a picture of him with his wife and child. **

**Nathan said. **

**t any of your business. Let it go. Check love, Yankees, BA 373.t there long enough for takeout. **

**On the elevator. t care.s room a little late. She stayed to talk to Lainey. He walked her out. Nathan knocked on his door later. He walked in. **

**Leo closed the door. **

**Leo laughed. **

**t have time for this. She doesn Nathan glared at him. **

**t know because she would never be with you if she did. So what you are going to do is end it with her before you hurt her.**She knows that I am married. We go way back. She knows my look like you just relaxed. Robin is my friend and we didnt know your deal but if you are here that must mean that you care more than you let on. She doesn** Nathan matched his glare. **

**t here.**I have no intention of telling her you you dim? Do you even know Robin? She knows my wife. They are friends. We were all friends when she first came to GH.I couldn** Sam shrugged. **

**She sighed. **

**Robin asked. **

**s as well. The things that Ava did. That is one deranged bitch.**I am just glad that she is in jail and can** Robin said. **

**t guilty and you stuck by that.**I actually thought it could be his brother or Ava. I never thought how horrific the details wife just wants to get to know Kiki and get her life together. That means a divorce from Silas. I don** Robin looked at her. **

**Sam smiled. **

**Robin shook her head. **Are nothing.I need to talk to you.I am busy. I need my key please.t seen him since the Metro and that was over two week ago.

**Sam said awkwardly. She stood. **

**t need to go. He was leaving.**I do need to go. I have to pick up please.I am sorry. I need you to listen.I don** She spat. **

**t mean those things that I said. I was undercover as a dirty cop and I still am. I shouldnt want to put you at risk. Ava was the biggest risk. The case that I am working on now still requires me to not have contact with the people I care about.**Clearly I am not one of those is not true.I am not supposed to be here but it was killing me to hurt you this way.I am not hurt so get over yourself. I am fine.I** She looked up at him. **

**She took his hand and led him up the stairs and into the bedroom. She closed the door and began to undress. **

**She removed her shirt slowly. **

**He moved his hand to her face but she moved it. **

**She didn**You think? Huh?Robin kissing turns me on. We are not going to do this without enough. Just don** She sheathed him with her mouth. Then she kissed up his body taking her time to enjoy it. She lowered herself down on him. She braced herself with her hands on his chest. She closed her eyes. He tried to touch her but she moved his hands. Caught in a wave of pleasure he saw her defenses lowering. He flipped her over. **

**Nathan kissed her passionately. He took over moving deep inside her. She cried out. **

**He whispered in her ear. He whispered. **

**He kissed her. He held on to her as he stroked deeper. Holding her refusing to let her go. **

**Her body rocked in an intense orgasm that sent him over the edge. He cried her name. His body sagged against her. **

**She said but he didn**I am working. I was scared for you because Ava threatened you. Do you think with everything that she did to my sister that I would risk your life? Do you think I would allow her to suspect that I killed her lover and then indicate how much I care about you? Do you think after everything that you survived that I wanted to put you right back at I ever cared outside of the bedroom?I was stunned silent. Then I had to remember that you really didn

**t true. I did care and I showed you.**I think that you enjoy this. You miss it. You can have any woman you want but somehow you don** She pushed. **

**He removed the condom then tossed it on the floor so that he didn**I know that you are scared and you know logically that I was lying to you. But if you admit that you will have to admit that it was real and that you returned those feelings. I feel like I have known you forever, it is easy and that is why sex was so natural with us. I am falling in love with you and I know that you are falling in love with me humor you and say that it is true. You said those things to me knowing that I was falling for you makes you a bastard and I have had my fill of those so get the fuck off 

**t fucking She squirmed. **

**She looked at him. **

**t careful. I did it to protect you. You are putting me in a category She head butt him. She was tired of talking and tired of him holding her but she hurt herself. When he loosened his hold to look at her head she kneed him in the groin causing him to roll off of her. She got up. She swayed on her feet. He groaned in pain. He coughed. **

**He yelled. **

**She spat as she pulled on her pants. **

**t need to pause to give us both time.**You refused to listen. Maybe that is something I should consider.t need just did. I must say it wasn** He pulled on his boxers then his pants. **

**He pulled on his shirt. **

**He laughed. **

**t come any closer but I am here. If you dont be here.**Nice flip. Oh poor Nathan.I put my cards on the table when I almost lost my mind seeing you go over the bridge. I knew what I wanted when we were at the cabin. Yes, I still denied it in my head. I didn** She stared at him. **

**He put her down. **

**t bother you again.**My key the 

**He left.**


End file.
